Love Without Limits
by All4Jazzy
Summary: Edward and Jasper have a one night stand while Edward is traveling to New York.  Edward returns home only to discover days later that his secret lover is going to be his new co-worker. What happens when their worlds collide? SLASH: Jasper/Edward
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Warning: Contains swear words, adult content, adult related themes, sexual relationship between two men: SLASH. If this is not for you, please don't read.

Edward checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror of his hotel room. He was mortified. "I look awful. I can't go out looking like this! Bella, I feel like I look a total mess right now," he exclaimed. He had always been meticulous about his clothes and always dressed to impress and to achieve ultimate success…in whatever he was doing. If he didn't feel comfortable in his own clothes, he couldn't function.

"Don't be silly Edward, you look hot," Bella told him from the other room. He groaned and checked his reflection again. He'd decided to dress semi-casual with a blend of funkiness. Going to the clubs was all about being seen and having fun, so he'd decided to suit up his trendiest apparel so he could make a surprising first impression on whomever tonight. Unfortunately, he was not happy with what he was seeing in the mirror.

His black, J. Crew Ludlow velvet blazer was tailored to fit his frame, accentuating his tight chest and biceps. It definitely showed off all of the hard work he put into maintaining his body. He'd teamed it with a crisp white cotton shirt for an accomplished textural contrast, and those two-hundred and thirty dollar slim-fit jeans would definitely give the misters an eye full of his ass. Being gay definitely had its perks. He smiled a little at that thought. For an added bonus to his ego and personal comfort, he'd chosen his Maison Martin Margiela Oxfords for a night on the dance floor. Edward turned to the side skeptically, the outfit screamed "KA-POW," but that didn't make him feel any more comfortable in it.

"We need to do something with that wild hair you got going on there. Now you talk about looking a hot mess; those bronze, silky locks are looking quite contrary little Mary." Bella chirped happily ignoring her friend's discomfort. Edward started to protest but Bella held up her hand to stop him. "I'm not even trying to hear all of that. You promised me Edward Anthony Cullen! You said you would not try to duck out of this! You freaked out after an hour yesterday and backed out. I let that one slide, but tonight is the last night we have in New York. You are not whining your way out of this night. We are going out on the town and that's final!" She grabbed Edward by his Rolex clad wrist, and sat him down on the mirror stool so she could gel his hair. Edward frowned as he knew he'd lost this battle. He was already miserable. He knew he should have never agreed to this, but he knew why. Bella had been his best friend since he could remember and somehow his friend always managed to have her way with him. He was putty in her hands, and she could always get him to do what she wanted him to.

At the age of twenty-three, he pretty much lived an isolated life, and Bella was determined to pull him out of it. "If you keep going like this Edward you're going to end up old and lonely, eating fish sticks every day while watching the news and Jeopardy," she'd warned. On his birthday, she'd decided right then that life as he knew it would no longer suffice. He was ready for a change.

Edward simply rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little Bella," He asked and she shook her head in denial.

"No I am not Edward; your last boyfriend was nearly five years ago! I don't mean any harm but you are so prudish at times. You need some loving...STAT!" Edward shrugged in reply, he didn't really mind the way his life was. Okay, so he got lonely from time to time. Who didn't? Bella was just making a big deal out of nothing as always.

He had to admit though that he wouldn't mind to have a bit of romance, but he wasn't about to change himself all around just for a man to notice him. "Edward if you don't drink water, you die. If you want someone special in your life, you have got to drink from the fountain of sacrifice. So that means you have to work for what you want, and go for the gusto. In other words, if you want a guy you're going to have to do something to attract one, Edward!" Bella smiled mischievously at him.

"Men aren't objects Bella, and if being myself isn't enough for them then they don't deserve to have me," Edward replied to his friend. "Besides, having a man isn't everything!"

Bella grimaced and then the mischievous smile came back to her lips. "Of course not," she admitted. "But they sure make life _much_ more fun!"

It had been Bella's idea to take a short vacation to New York. He knew she always had these wild and crazy ideas, but he'd figured what the hell? He wasn't doing anything, so he might as well blow off in the big city. Besides they had been talking about having a fun weekend for the longest time. "It'll be so cool to hang out together; you can let your hair down and go buck wild! When and IF…I said IF…you come back to no man's land, no one will ever know you let your inner party animal escape for a few days, and shook your romp 'till it was unshakeable. You can resume your life of boredom with just memories of the hot time you had in the Big Apple. You do that so well anyway. You know, blend in like a fly on the wall. Don't worry. Let's just go have a great time!" Bella had told him. The idea of it did sound kind of exciting. Stepping out of the routine and forgetting about being shy, nice, and worrying what other people thought about him. So here he was sitting in his hotel in New York while his best girlfriend styled his hair.

Once he'd made the decision to go with Bella to New York, Edward did let his hair down. He and Bella laughed the entire flight, and bonded over music, gossip, and just about everything else. He loved his friend and he was happy to have her in his life.

They went out the first night they arrived in New York. Of course, Bella had chosen a trendy night club that catered to _everyone_, meaning straight, lesbian, gay, you name it. Edward didn't like it at all. It was too dark and smoky and the electronic music sounded like something long lost from the eighties. The place in general just made him feel anxious and self-conscious, plus the guys just wanted to dance with Bella. They didn't even look at him; he was invisible! Edward had been secretly happy about that. He had not been in the mood to be picked up and wanted to be left the hell alone.

This afternoon they toured the city, and while they were out, they got the scoop on the best clubs to visit. Everyone was raving about this club called Eclipse, mostly saying it was number one on their lists. Edward did an internet search for information on the club, and when Bella saw it, she went crazy. She promised him that tonight would be different. Edward was doubtful and dreaded clubbing with Bella again. He had a sneaky suspicion that it was going to be a replica of last night. He did not want to experience that nightmare again.

"Edward, now I can say you have the hottest hair on this side of the US," Bella interrupted Edward from his thoughts. "Those guys are going to be all over that little bubble butt of yours. I'm not trying to go to jail in New York, so don't get into any fights trying to get them off of you." She joked. "You are sizzling!" She made a sizzling noise and yanked her hips from side to side. "Baby got swag!"

"Bella, you're nuts. One pill away from the nut house!" Edward told her as she examined herself in the mirror. She had nothing to worry about in the looks department. Even though he was not sexually attracted to her, he'd always thought she was stunning, and if he was straight she'd be his girl.

She laughed. "I know." She winked devilishly. "Tonight you're Edward the tiger! We are going to pa-tay!"

"Mmm," Edward said with a pessimistic tone. Bella pushed him out the door of his room. "I don't think they allow wild animals in these clubs, Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure they get the wildest ones at Eclipse." She winked again. "Maybe one will come bite you or something." He just shook my head and followed her outside.

Eclipse was much more comfortable than Twilight had been. Edward had sworn by the gods that Twilight had to be the worst piece of crap ever built in that city. Steyer's Architectural Design should have been shot for that one. During his internet search, he'd discovered that Eclipse was owned by the same person who own Twilight, Claire de Lune a piano bar, and Break which attracted mostly college students. Eclipse was predominately for gay and lesbian people, but the website invited everyone. He was sure Bella chose this one mostly for his benefit, and was glad she had. It wasn't smoky, had good lighting and Edward loved the upbeat music. The place was a bit crowded, but not to the point that it made him feel like he was stuffed in an olive.

"Now let's get you some liquor, Tiger! It will help get that wad out of your boxers" She put her hand to her lips mockingly as if she had just misspoken something. "Oh wait…you're not wearing any boxers!" He rolled his eyes. She knew he wasn't going commando tonight. She was being an evil little… "But still! You need to loosen up!" Bella said as they made their way to the bar and Edward smiled shaking his head slightly.

"You trying to get me wasted, Bella?" Edward asked.

"That's the idea." Bella nodded.

"Oh, no Bella. I don't trust you when I drink."

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because you drink, and when you drink, you stink. How are you going to watch my back if you're pissy drunk?" He knew his friend quite well.

After a couple of drinks Edward started to feel buzzed and a little light headed but Bella kept handing him more so he kept drinking them. He had lost count after he drank the fourth shot glass but he knew he had drunk more.

"I want to dance, Tiger. We may not get you a boy toy, but tonight we are going to have fun," Bella let out a loud "WHOO WHO" and pulled him onto the dance floor. Edward had never been a dancer, so he decided to follow Bella's lead. He felt silly and awkward but once the last drinks kicked in Edward no longer cared and actually started to have a lot of fun.

"Mind if we cut in?" a deep voice asked from behind after they had been dancing a while. They turned to see two of the hottest guys Edward had ever laid his eyes on. Bella smiled as she salivated over both them, looking them up and down like they were something to eat.

"What do you say, Tiger? Should we let them check in or out?" Bella asked him and he blushed.

Most of his shyness was drowned in the alcohol. He suddenly felt a little bold, and gave her his best seductive smile as he too admired them. If they didn't know before, the guys knew right then that he was gay. The one on the right was eyeing Bella. He was a tall, muscular brunette and very well dressed. The other was about the same height, build, and impressively dressed but had chin length honey blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Edward instantly interpreted the bold message the guy was sending to him. He too was firmly out of the closet…and was _so_ damn sexy.

"There's room in this hotel for two more check-ins," Edward answered with confidence he wouldn't have been able to find if he was sober. By the tone of his voice, one would think that he always had gorgeous guys coming up to him asking to dance.

Edward took the hand the blonde held out for him and followed him to the dance floor. This guy was hot, and _sexy_ as hell. Edward felt himself growing very uncomfortable in his form fitting jeans and silently wished he had gone commando. His buzz was beginning to wear off allowing the feeling of insecurity start to creep back into him. He felt nervous and remembered that he couldn't dance. He was about to make himself look plain stupid on that dance floor. What the hell was he thinking?

The DJ began playing a slow song, and he found himself quite comfortable in the arms of this blonde god. A stranger he was, but Edward felt at ease with his closeness. As they danced slowly, he was amazed that he was dancing in harmony with his new, but very temporary, interest. It was as if he'd taken dance lessons or something. When the song was finished he smiled at him and stepped away from him. He was sure he was going to leave him there and go find his friend or something, or maybe even start dancing with someone else. To his surprise, the DJ started another son and he pulled Edward closer to him. Edward smiled at him and instantly melted into his liquid blue eyes. He was definitely intrigued by this man.

"Hey, Tiger," The song ended and Edward was pulled from his fantasies by Bella's voice. Edward silently cursed and forced himself to look at his friend. The man was still looking at him, apparently making sweet love to his body with his eyes. Edward had spent the entire song and dance gazing into his beautiful eyes. Those damn eyes made him want to lose his control right then and there.

He tried to snap out of his trance because he didn't want the guy freaking out and thinking he was some kind of loser or desperate little punk. He gave Bella his undivided attention and ignored the butterflies in his stomach. What in the hell was going on with him? Why was he feeling like this? And what did Bella want? Talk about fucked up timing!

"Why don't you two join us for more drinks at the bar?" Bella told him winking at him then she led the guy she was dancing over to the bar.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," the man smiled, displaying his perfect white teeth. Who was this man? Edward blushed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah," he said and made his way towards his friend.

"Here you go Tiger. Drink up!" Bella gave him a small shot glass. He really didn't like the taste of Jager Bombs, but now that his head was clearing he could feel his insecurities coming back with strength and the desire to run was getting stronger. Edward was having fun before and didn't want it to end just yet.

"Thanks," Edward grinned.

Bella tilted her head back then downed her shot glass and Edward followed suit. It burned all the way down. He coughed and Bella handed him another. Soon she was swept back onto the dance floor by her partner, leaving Edward alone with the blonde vision before him.

"For a tiger you don't seem to be that much of a drinker," he whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver. His breath was like fire against his skin. WOW! That was all his brain could form into words, as there was no words to describe what this stranger was doing to him…or making his body do. The warmth of the liquor only added a scorching sensation to the blaze he had already started. He downed the shot glass he was holding and took one more just in case those butterflies made him want to finally bolt for the door.

"I make it up in other things," Whoa! Where had that come from? What in the hell was in those drinks? He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He gave the guy a naughty smile, surprised by his unusual boldness. Blue eyes returned it and Edward felt his stomach tighten while his heart raced.

"Oh really and _what_ things would that be exactly?" he asked moving even more closely to him. Edward's heart almost leapt out of his tight chest. He was so turned on by this man, and was almost embarrassed to secretly acknowledge his now painful predicament.

"There's no victory in spoiling a man's secret, most private confessions," Edward replied cockily, yet still somewhat shyly. He blushed redder. _I can't believe this is happening! Am I really sitting here hitting on this guy, a complete stranger, like this? _He asked himself silently. He'd never been his direct with anyone. His arms wrapped around Edward's waist eliminating all space between them.

"Certainly not," There was lust those blue gems of his.

WOW! Edward thought to himself again. Just WOW!

There was no mistaking that the man was attracted to him. He was staring into Edward's eyes, gently stroking his hips at his sides with his thumbs. Edward stopped breathing when he lowered his face closer to his. His lips were about to touch his when fear punched him in the gut. He couldn't do it. He backed away, not believing that this man almost kissed him with those decadent, sultry lips of his. This was one sexy mother—and he almost kissed me! Edward thought panting for breath. What was even scarier was the fact that Edward _wanted_ that kiss. He looked back up at him and saw that he was still looking at him intently and he felt a little embarrassed by acting so cowardly and pulling away like that. He was a grown ass man for god sake! _Man up! _He scolded himself.

"Let's dance," Edward hoped he hadn't insulted the man. He simply nodded his agreement, not taking his eyes off of him. He took his hand and led him back on the dance floor. He pulled Edward's hips to his so that they were flushed against each other. Edward was embarrassed by the thought that _surely_ this guy felt his predicament. Edward certainly felt his. He held his head down a little so Blondie couldn't see him smirking. He head swelled knowing that he was having this effect on another man. A man who wanted him!

They were much closer than they had been before and Edward's whole body responded to his closeness. He fell in perfect rhythm once more with him and the man's hands began to move slowly along the sides of his hips. Edward blushed once more at his a penetrating gaze and gave him a bashful little smile when he smiled at him. Edward noticed that he wasn't the only one who had goose bumps when he looked down at the man's arms. Shivers ran across him as one of his strong hands slowly moved along Edward's back to rest between his shoulder blades.

They had been dancing for some time when Edward felt his stomach twist upon itself as the man leaned in for a kiss. This time he didn't pull back. WOW! He thought yet again as he stopped with his lips closely next to Edward's as if allowing him the chance to back out again. Edward desperately wanted that kiss. He desperately wanted to forget time and space in the arms of this unnaturally beautiful human standing before him. When he didn't pull away he closed the distance between them giving him a soft yet intense kiss.

Edward melted as he kissed him in return and couldn't resist pressing harder against him. He felt a strong desire build up in him that he had never felt before. He surprised himself once more by allowing him access to his mouth without him needing to ask. His hands pressed against him pulling him as close as possible as he explored Edward's mouth with passion. Edward moaned softly against his mouth, both men painfully aware of what this was doing to them.

When the kiss ended Edward was breathless and lightheaded. He looked up at him surprised by the look of lust upon his face. He gave Edward a small sexy smile causing him to blush again. They danced for a little while longer when he lowered towards Edward's ear. "Want to go somewhere more private, Tiger," he whispered huskily causing him to shiver again. Did he just seriously ask him that? He _really_ wanted to sleep with him? His stomach was doing flips as Edward nervously chewed his bottom lip not sure what to say. Normally he would never do such a thing and he didn't even know his name, but tonight was not about what he would normally do.

"I would _love_ to," he told him, hoping the effects of the alcohol would last out the night. He smiled as if he had just won the lottery then led Edward out of the night club. He held Edward, ignoring hateful stares and ignorant insults that people slurred to them as they passed by. Edward was fastened tightly in front of him as he hailed a cab making him feel as if he was something precious. He bent down trailing kisses down his neck and he shivered with delight and anticipation as his heart continued to race at high speed. No man he had ever met or known had done this to him before. He opened the door for him once the cab had stopped and he smiled brightly; that was another thing no man had done for him before.

Once they were in the cab he gave the cab driver an address and pulled Edward close to him. He earned a moan when he caressed Edward through his jeans. He cupped his face with his hand lowering his face towards Edward's to give him another kiss that didn't end till they reached their destination. He paid the driver and he tried not to ignore the sly smile the cab driver gave them. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He, Edward Cullen, was going to sleep with a guy he just met, a guy whose name he didn't _even_ know.

He wrapped his arm around Edward's waist and the other took his hand softly as he guided Edward into the hotel. He smiled a tiny smile as he glared at the bell boy when he approached them and asked if they needed anything. He must be as drunk as I am, Edward thought giddily. No man had ever acted this way around him. Edward's smile grew when he noticed he always had at least one hand around him even when he had to open the door to his room.

As soon as the door to the hotel room was closed he pinned Edward against the wall with his body forcefully but not hurting him. "Now where did we leave off?" He asked gruffly and Edward smiled with a hint of nervousness. Another lustful look passed through his face just before he kissed Edward again and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck pulling himself closer towards him. He reached down and grabbing him and pulling him up till he could wrap Edward's legs around his waist as he tangled his fingers into his silky blonde hair.

"You're so beautiful." He managed. Edward smiled and blushed at his compliment. "So sexy when you blush for me like that." His voice was dripping with lust. "Mmm…I want you. I've never wanted someone so badly in my life."

He let a low long moan and wrapped his arms around Edward pulling him from the wall and towards the bed. Edward felt his blood boil as he laid him softly on the bed and trailed kisses down his neck once more. "You're incredible Tiger," he told him as his hands explored his body. He reached for the button of Edward's expensive jeans and then unzipped them. Another blush broke across Edward's cheeks just before he kissed him again.

Edward moaned when he slowly pushed his hands inside his jeans, caressing his most intimate parts. "Ahh..mm.." He whined in sheer pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" Edward nodded. "Good, because I'm going to make you fly."

Edward stretched as he woke the next morning. He felt more rested and relaxed than he had felt in a long time despite the raging headache assaulting him. He slowly opened one eye but closed it quickly as the rays of sunlight were like knives stabbing at his brain. He groaned quietly burying his head in his pillow when a hand that wasn't his brushed his thigh.

Edward turned to see the man lying beside him. A small smile broke across his lips as he remembered what happened the night before. He was even sexier while he was asleep. Edward blushed, embarrassed and not believing he had done all that even if it was the most incredible night he had ever had in his life.

The sudden urge to repeat it all washed over him but he turned back around with care trying not to wake him. He looked at the clock on the night stand near him and he jumped out of the bed. His plane leaves in two hours! Edward cringed as he heard the man groan. He rolled over still asleep and he let out a sigh of relief.

As much as he wanted to enjoy the pleasures of his kisses again he was pretty sure blue eyes wouldn't feel the same now that he was sober. Edward had always heard of the beer goggle effect and didn't want to ruin his experience with the man's look of rejection once he saw him. So he decided for the cowardly way out, dressing as quick as he could then running for the door before he could have the chance to wake up and reject him.

A half hour later Edward entered in his hotel room in a rush and Bella gave him a stern look. "Finally, gosh I was starting to think you planned on staying here," she scolded and Edward blushed for the millionth time that weekend. Edward dashed over to the dresser and ripping open the drawers and began throwing his clothes into his old brown suitcase. Bella stood there with her eyebrows raised and foot tapping. "Well," she asked not being able to keep quiet any longer. Edward smiled and decided to play dumb.

"Well what? I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about," He replied with a mocked look of confusion on his face as he finishing emptying the dresser.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, You know perfectly well what I am talking about. You spend the night with a cute guy which you just met last night, and are playing dumb with me! Spill the beans man!" Edward giggled as if he was a giddy teenager while attempting to zip of up his over full suitcase.

"It was awesome Bella; I can't believe it really happened," he confessed with a dreamy look in his eyes. Bella gave him an "I told you so" look and waited.

Edward released a playful sigh and hugged his friend. "Okay, you were right. This was a good idea."

A/N: Well I think the boys had a great time. Sorry lemon was subtle. I wanted to build your imagination for future encounters…I still say Edward should have said bye…but he has self-esteem issues and he's shy too. Either way, I don't think I could have casual sex with someone I didn't know, but I like Edward for being brake and going outside of the box. Even if the alcohol did help take the edge off.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting You

Twilight characters belong to Stehenie Meyers. This story is rated "M" for a reason. There are adult themes/situations, coarse and suggestive language. If you aren't suppose to be here, please exit to the left. Thanks.

A/N: Thanks to those of you who left reviews. Your feedback is appreciated and I love reading reviews from each and everyone one of you.

*****Well shy Edward and cocky Jasper finally meet in this chapter. I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy reading.**

Snooze buttons were meant to be pressed, and that's exactly what Edward did when the alarm clock blared in his ears. He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. He was not ready to start the day yet, but he knew he had to get up. He couldn't resist smiling as he remembered Saturday night; since that night he just couldn't keep a smile from his lips. Somehow he'd managed to memorize almost every detail he could about that blonde haired, blue eyed fox when the alarm began to sound again. He grudgingly dragged himself out of his comfortable bed. He was not looking forward to going to the office today. He usually had no qualms about going to work, but he just wasn't up for it today.

He loved his job. Working as a broker for an accounting company had its advantages especially when your father owned the company. Edward stretched and got out bed. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. While the water was getting hot, he used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He was dreading going to work today because he was not looking forward to entertaining some high-fluting, big-shot from a some big city he hadn't even bothered to remember. His father had been making a big deal about the guy all month because he was like a guru in the accounting world. His father had been counting his lucky stars that he had been able to get him to come work for his company. His father's company was quite prestigious, but he claimed it could use a fresh perspective.

_The prick probably has a head bigger than New England, and no doubt is expecting us to treat him like he's royalty or something,_ he thought grumpily as he got into the shower. _Well, I have news for him. I'm not giving his ass any special treatment and I damn sure not kissing his ass to get along with him just because he's all up my father's nose._ As far as Edward was concerned, he was just like everyone else in the company and he would get the same as everyone else no matter how important he was to his father or the company.

He got out of the shower and completed his bathroom routine. He wanted to call in so badly but he knew he would walk the plank with his father if he did. His father would firmly disapprove of him doing that, especially since the 'king' of accounting was gracing everyone with his presence today. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom making note of the time on the clock on his nightstand.

"Dad is going to bust my ass for being late again!" He started slinging underwear and socks from his dresser. He was glad he'd had enough foresight to prepare his work clothes the night before. He threw the towel on the bed and in seconds flat he was fully dressed. He rushed back into the bathroom and neatly gelled and styled his hair. He suddenly had a steamy flashback of the gorgeous blonde pulling on the same bronze locks while Edward gagged on a mouthful of his nine inch cock. He felt that familiar, uncomfortable tightening in his trousers. He knew he didn't have time to take care of his little problem, so he made a mad dash towards the door. He debated on eating something or just heading to work for a moment, then decided against breakfast grabbing his keys that sat in a little china bowl on a table near the door.

Edward parked his Jaguar in the parking lot and ran to the office. He quickly glanced at his Swiss Army watch and was happy that his timing was perfect. _That was a close one_, he thought smiling with victory. His father abhorred tardiness, and had threatened his life if he came to work late today. In fact he'd demanded that he arrive early, but obviously he didn't manage to swing that request this morning. He was sure his father was going to give him an ear full for that one, but oh well!

He said good morning to Jessica Stanley, the company receptionist. Jessica had been crushing on him for the longest time, even though she knew he was gay. He'd had to break her heart when she'd tried to ask him out one time. She'd taken the letdown like a champ, but Edward went out of his way to be nice to her because he knew she was so fragile. He didn't enjoy letting the women down, but they were just not what he wanted. He preferred harder, testosterone laden bodies.

He saw his father treading towards him, blatantly pissed that he had not arrived early. He found himself wondering how to get himself out of this one. Carlisle Cullen stopped directly in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his eyebrows the way he did when he was about to tell someone a piece of his mind, and scowled at him. He loved his father dearly, but sometimes he could really get on his last nerve; the one nerve on the back of his neck that only relatives could get on.

"I am sorry Dad," He quickly apologized. His father had always insisted on treating him as he did his other employees. He kept their relationship at work very professional and demanded that he addressed him as "Mr. Cullen" as everyone else did. Edward had a hard time with that one, and had given up trying to refer to him as "Mr. Cullen" a long time ago. It pissed his father off royally, but he did it anyway. His father didn't want the other employees to feel that he was giving Edward special treatment because he was his son. Edward didn't care what they thought, but he did try to please his father as much as possible with his other demands. His father demanded much more from him than he did the other workers. He set the bar high for Edward, and he often found it quite difficult to reach it. So much for non-preferential treatment.

"My clock didn't go off this morning. We had some kind of weird power outage last night and I didn't realize that the clock was messed up," he lied. He picked some fuzz off of his charcoal-grey cashmere Brioni pinstriped suit. He had to admit that suit gave him the epitome of power image. With its wide shoulders and slim waist, the sharp tailoring oozed authority. He was grateful he'd taken the time to stop by Brioni's while he was in New York. When they saw he was serious about laying down the cash, they had guaranteed him that they could have that suit altered to fit his physique by the time he was ready to leave. They'd made good on that promise.

"Nice suit." His father complimented him. That seemed to calm him slightly and he sighed in relief.

That was another thing his father demanded of him. If he was going to represent his company, he had to dress the part. He gave Edward a company stipend every month for clothing and shoes, and he even bought that Jag. His father firmly believed that since they had to gain the trust of their clientele when it came to all things financial, they had to look worthy of that trust. Slumming equaled unemployment, and he did not accept his office or its staff to be less than superb _in_ or _out_ of his presence. That also meant Edward couldn't flaunt his lifestyle choice around their clients…_in_ or _out_ of the office. God forbid…some people might disapprove and run off with their wads of millions. It was for that reason that Edward would never tell his father about his fling in New York. He would surely kill him for that little indiscretion.

"Well Jasper has already arrived and met everyone except you," he said placing special emphasis on the words _everyone_ and _you_. Edward was just about to apologize again when Bella came up to them. Edward shot his friend a bright smile and waved good morning to her. He loved that they worked together. Bella was excellent at her job, and was an accomplished accountant. Edward didn't understand why his father made such a big deal about this Jasper guy when he had her skills and expertise right at his disposal.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen, Edward may I have a word with you please," Bella said giving Edward looked confused.

"Right now, Isabella?" Carlisle asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Bella said urgently, staring at Edward. "I mean yes sir, it's important," she added more calmly. Edward eyed his friend suspiciously as his father sighed, and nodded.

"Hurry up, we have work to do and you still need to meet Jasper Hale," he told him harshly then turned around and walked back to his office.

"So where is the fire Bella," Edward asked as soon as his father was out of ear shot. Bella looked around frantically then pushed Edward into the bathroom. "What the hell, what's wrong with you?" He asked, surprised by her rashness. "Bella, I can't be in the women's bathroom! Are you crazy?"

"Probably, but that's okay. I'm sure there's medication for that." Edward looked appalled. Bella started nearly bouncing in place from excitement, shaking her hands. "It's about Jasper Hale, you know the new guy."

"_Yeah_… What about him? Is he a real ass?" _So I was right. He is going to be a pain in the ass,_ Edward thought smugly. Bella shook her head no.

"No it's not that, it's _him_," she replied her voice rising to a squeal as she said the word "_him_" and Edward looked at his friend confused, not understanding at all what she was saying.

"Him _who_, Bella?" He asked, a little irritated. Why was Bella was being so cryptic? This morning of all mornings was not the time for her to make him break code. His friend got a wicked glint in her eye and a sly smile slipped across her full lips that convinced Edward that he was not going to like what Bella was about to tell him.

"Jasper Hale is…." Bella started pausing for dramatics and Edward sighed loudly warning her that she was started to get on his nerves.

"Your sweet piece from New York," Bella squealed excitedly and it took a moment for Edward to fully comprehend what just fell out of Bella's mouth. When the "elevator finally made it to the top floor, and the light finally came on in his head," he felt the blood drain from his face at the realization of what she was saying to him.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed stomping his foot on the bathroom floor, and Bella was nodding and grinning from ear to ear. "What the fuck! How in the hell? When did…why…this is so fucked up!"

"Well actually you two already did that, but, um…" He glared at her and she bit her bottom lip to keep from squealing loudly again. Thank God she'd locked the bathroom door, because someone was trying to get in. They sounded annoyed at the discovery that the door wouldn't give them urgent access to the relief they sought. "I don't think he recognized me though," she stated with a small pout.

"How is this possible?" Edward exclaimed feeling light headed. He grabbed the sink and closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to make the walls stop spinning.

"I don't know. Guys usually never forget me." Bella joked then noticed Edward's serious face. He looked as pale as the undead. "Oh come on Edward! It's not the end of the world! These kinds of things happen all the time!" Edward glared at her again. "Or not." She offered. "At any rate, it's not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal! I threw my drunken ass all over him when I didn't even know his name," Edward shrieked. He grabbed her shoulders. "Bella, he fucked the living shit out of my ass…literally. That mattress probably has a permanent mold of my body in it!"

Bella bit back a laughed and her eyes danced. "Wow. That sounds hot."

"Bella…" He warned. "I'm serious." She swallowed her amusement. "I let him fuck me, and…and…boy did he ever…but still…that's not the point. I left before he woke up," He continued waving his arms frantically. Edward paced the women's bathroom nervously thinking about what the hell he was going to do.

"Bella! This is not who I am! I don't sleep with strange guys I don't know!" She bit back another laugh as if she was saying, 'well actually you do' but she held it in. "Bella, I'm not some kind of fucking man-whore!" Edward ranted. "Oh my God, he is my father's new star employee! My father will kill me," He shouted feeling himself go from angry to hysterical in less than a second.

"Okay, relax Edward. Breathe. There is no reason your dad has to know about it." Bella said trying to calm him down with rubbing soothing circles on his back. "What happened in New York, stays in New York."

Edward gasped in unbelief. "Like hell it does! In case you haven't noticed Bella, New York has sent a slice of its pie, and it's sitting in my father's office! This is your fault! If I didn't go on that stupid trip and sleep with that…that…_mmm_…never mind, I wouldn't be here in this stupid situation," he barked harshly and Bella flinched at his words.

"Edward, you're overreacting as always. Didn't you say he thought you were gorgeous? Stop and think, dude. _Maybe_ he will be _glad_ to see you," Bella said with a hopeful face, but Edward just gave her a death glare and growled. She smiled. "Or was it beautiful…sexy…or…"

"Bella Swan, I swear I don't hit girls, but I'm about to belt you good."

She laughed. "The guy thinks you're hot, Edward."

"He was drunk as hell Bella! He probably didn't even realize he said it! I swear to God, I can never bend rules! I always fuck it up! If speed, I get a ticket. If I lie my nose gets longer. If I screw in New York, the ass finds me!" Edward snapped then hung his head to his chest. He tried to calm himself down so he could figure out what to do since it was obvious he couldn't stay in the woman's bathroom all day…or could he? He shook his head knowing that he was being silly. His father would murder him, and since he was already dressed in that nice Brioni, he could just go ahead and bury him with no worries.

"Maybe he won't remember me; we had a lot to drink that night and we were both wasted. Maybe my face and my ass will be a black blur in his mind, and he can't even remember anything about me." He said, feeling hopeful, and Bella thought for a moment and her face dimmed.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe, as I said he didn't recognize me _so_…but…I seriously doubt it bud. That guy was staring at you like your blood was singing to him. Then he got all up in _that_…" She pointed to his crotch and his ass. He moaned loudly. Bella hid another laugh. "I'm sorry sweetie." She stifled another one. "I don't think he'll ever forget that piece of heaven." Bella replied.

He groaned. "Bella Swan, as much I want to slap you right now, you're sadly right. Who am I kidding?" He groaned again, this time louder. He crossed his arms over his chest, and hung his head again. Bella came over and put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm, sorry, but I really think this could work out for you." She offered. "Go get him, Tiger."

"Bel-la…" He whined. "This is just jacked up."

She pulled back and winked. "I'm sure…unn…unnn…_something_ will be _up_ when you see him. He's a dynamite hottie—" He reached for her, but she ducked out of the way. "I gotta get back to work before I get fired." She blew him a kiss. "And that little tight ass of his is going to have you—"

"BELLA!" She laughed and ran towards the door, unlocking it. "I can't stay here forever either so stop fucking with me!" She told him goodbye and left. He locked the door again and then walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet. He splashed his face with water to help calm himself some more.

"He won't recognize me; he will have no idea who I am," he told himself almost believing it as he dried his face with a paper towel. He checked his appearance in the mirror and nervously smoothed his six-thousand dollar suit.

Edward left the bathroom with his head held arrogantly high, hoping to look as if nothing had happened and it was business as usual. He started his daily routine but as soon as his father saw him he called him into his office. Nervously, he straightened and smoothed suit again, taking a deep breath gathering the papers and documents that needed Carlisle's attention.

"He won't recognize me; he will have no idea who I am," he chanted his mantra to himself once more then entered his father's office. Carlisle Cullen sat at his power desk and another man, who he assumed was Jasper Hale, sat in one of the two chairs in front of it. Thankfully he didn't turn when he entered. "Good Morning Mr. Cullen. I have some documents that you need to look over," he said remember his formalities. He circled around the desk trying his best to stay away from Jasper Hale's direct line of vision.

He took a side long glance at him and his heart skipped all over the office. There was no mistake about it. It was without a doubt the guy from New York and he was so much more attractive than he remembered. His blonde hair was smoky hot and Bella was right…that tight body of his was setting Edward's on fire. It felt like someone had thrown him into an inferno. _How can one man look that damn good?_ Edward thought. _Was he genetically engineered? Was he even human? WOW! KA-POW was more like it!_ Edward quickly looked down at the papers again.

"Okay, but before that I would like you to finally meet Jasper Hale. Jasper this is one of my brokers, who is also my son Edward Cullen," Carlisle started and Edward tried not to cringe as the man turned his attention to him for the first time. His stomach dropped to his feet as he saw the look of shock and recognition cross Jasper's face_._ Shit! Shit! Shit! _This cannot be happening to me_, he cried silently.

Edward forced a smile and held out his hand politely. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hale. We've heard so much about you," He stated trying to keep his voice and hands steady.

"Thank you, I am glad to be here," He smiled brilliantly, his eyes dancing when he took in what he thought Edward's sexy, muscular body looked like in that suit. He was intrigued and Edward secretly gloated amid his horror, that he'd met Jasper's approval…_again_! He took Edward's extended hand and shook it. He felt shivers run through his body at Jasper's touch and he released his hand from his trying to keep calm. He noticed that Jasper was smiling. _This cannot be happening to me__,_ he complained again as he forced himself to look away from him to Carlisle. He handed the papers to his father robotically listing off the business that needed his attention.

Edward refused to turn his attention back to Jasper. If he didn't look at him, he could almost convince himself that it was someone else sitting there and everything was still right in his little corner of the world.

"Thank you Edward," his father told him once he was finished. "Good work on closing this deal. This one is a huge deal for us." Edward nodded and he turned and noticed Jasper watching him sending his little corner of the world back in chaos. He briefly wondered if his father knew the infamous Jasper Hale was gay.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I look forward to working with you," he said and Edward could almost hear him laughing at him. He gave him a polite nod and rushed out of the office towards his office where Bella was waiting eagerly.

"_So_," Bella asked drawing out the "o" for several seconds as soon as Edward sat down at his desk.

"What kind of _fuckology_ is this? This is _so_ fucked up! I don't see how this could get any worse!" Edward groaned and let his head fall to his desk with a loud thud.

"I can't believe he didn't recognize me," Bella pouted and Edward tilted his head towards his friend so he could glare at her.

"You have ruined my life and reputation and all you care about is how he didn't _recognize_ you!" He whispered angrily and Bella just laughed as if Edward had said something incredibly funny.

"Damn Edward, you are so melodramatic. Honestly I think this will actually be good for you."

"I _cannot_ see how this could possibly be good for me!" Edward could not believe his awful luck. Bella shrugged and got up from the corner of Edward's desk.

"Only time will tell," she chirped and walking toward her own desk and Edward glared at her feeling purely livid with anger, embarrassment, and horror.

"Only time will tell," Edward mocked his friend angrily. He lifted his head up from the desk rubbing his forehead where he was sure there would be a red spot. He leaned back into the chair wondering how he was going to avoid that man and finally decided there was only one sure way. To dedicate himself totally and completely to his work then maybe just maybe he could make until the end of the day then run like hell back to his apartment.

The day passed quickly and it appeared his plan was working to perfection. He hadn't had to speak to Jasper Hale again. He glanced at his watch and saw it was time for lunch. He'd made it halfway through the day. Edward was relieved that his private hell was almost over, but didn't know how he was going to make it day to day with Jasper's sexy swag all over the place. He got up out of his chair and grabbed his suit coat and keys. He decided he better put that coat back on because he didn't want Jasper getting any ideas. _Thou shalt not tempt the new employee…The book of Edward chapter one. _ He looked around and didn't see Jasper anywhere and decided it was the perfect time to leave. He made a mad dash for the door to only run into a large wall of muscle halfway there. He started to lose his balance and someone held onto his waist preventing him from falling.

"Easy there, Tiger," he heard an unfortunately familiar voice say with an obvious hint of gloating. _Tiger? Oh he definitely remembers me! _Edward's body started to react to their proximity to each other. There was that damn blaze again. There was so much chemistry between them that neither one of them could hardly refrain from ripping the other's clothes off. Of course, neither would admit that…_of course._ Edward pushed himself away from him with the hope of not making a fool of himself. He stared into rarest shade of blue eyes he'd ever seen. His heart pounded in his chest when Jasper gave him his breathtaking smile. _My God! _Edward thought. _This is one fine ass mother fucker!_ He shivered and Jasper chuckled when he felt that, causing Edward to blush profusely.

"There it is." Jasper's whisper was barely audible, as he sweetly took in the change of color on Edward's face. He blushed again, and Jasper winked at him.

_Dear God…please open up the earth and swallow me now. Amen._ Edward thought. This couldn't be any more embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me," Edward muttered moving to the side so he could walk past him and towards the door, but Jasper quickly moved in front of him and blocked his path.

"What's the hurry?" he asked then grinned wickedly as he added, "_again_!" Edward felt his throat tighten, his jaw dropped and his face turn a bright red. He caught that innuendo. Jasper was referring to him leaving him alone in bed without so much as a "bye."

"I…I…am not…not in a hurry. I am just going to lunch," He managed, failing in his attempt to sound confident.

"Really? So was I," Jasper's smile nearly made him blow his pants right then. _Oh My God! This can't be happening!_ "Since I'm new here, why don't you show me where the best food is," he said, amusement filled his voice.

"I am sure anyone else in the office would love to help you," he replied quickly moving for a third time only to be blocked by him again. _Oh God! He's trying to make a fool of me!_ He had a sinking feeling all the way down to his Italian shoes.

"Yeah I suppose they could, but something tells me none of them will be quite the pleasant distraction that you are," He replied with a mischievous look on his face. Edward pressed his lips tightly together feeling himself starting to get really angry.

"I _really_ don't think that is a good idea," Edward snapped with a glare trying to make it clear he didn't find this at all funny.

"Of course it is, Tiger," he teased and Edward flinched when Jasper used that nickname again. Jasper leaned slightly towards him then added in a whisper, "after all you owe me considering you used my body and left me hanging…literally." He winked. Edward tried to resist giving Jasper the pleasure of enjoying seeing him blush, but failed miserably. He opened and closed his mouth, but was lost for words. He felt more embarrassed than he had ever felt his entire life. His gaze fell to his feet having no idea how respond him.

"It's just lunch, Tiger." Jasper said and Edward looked up to him with determination to say 'no way,' but Jasper had the cutest, sexiest pout on his face that caused a traitorous smile to spread across Edward's face. Admittedly, he was going to be sexiest lunch date he'd ever had, and one that his father would definitely disapprove of.

"Alright, but just today." Edward relented but was silently cursing himself for giving in so quickly. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Jasper was grinning happily as he held his arm out for Edward to take, but he just walked passed him to his Jag. There was no way he would touch him any time soon. Touching Jasper Hale was way too dangerous. That man did vile things to his body, and distance was best.

The drive to the small diner where he always ate his lunch had never felt so long in his life. To make things worse, Jasper was slowly, silently violating his body with those wicked blue eyes of his. Edward tried hard to keep his attention on the road and off the smile on Jasper's face when he noticed the slight bulge in Edward's pants.

"Will you stop that already?" Edward looked at him and could help smiling. "Jesus."

Jasper reached over and stroked his cashmere cover thigh. Edward nearly jumped out of the car at his touch_. Dangerous,_ he thought to himself. Jasper Hale was trouble.

"This suit is quite dapper on you. So flattering…" His voice was low and heavy. "Mmm. Makes a man think things he shouldn't be thinking about." He removed his hand, and leaned towards him. It was a good thing they were stalled by a traffic light. Jasper's closeness would have caused him to crash the car otherwise. Jasper inhaled deeply, and Edward turn to face him just as those blue eyes disappeared behind Jasper's eyelids. Their faces were mere inches apart. Edward didn't know what to make of this, but he took a moment to inhale Jasper. He smelled of Clive Christian No.1 and strawberry scented shampoo. Edward knew that scent anywhere, because he had a bottle at home…and the strawberry shampoo as well.

_What is taking this fucking light so long to change? _Edward thought.

Jasper opened his eyes, and leaned an inch closer. Edward's face felt like it was on fire. Jasper smiled. "Your sexiness..." He whispered in Edward's ear. "…is painfully uncomfortable."

The light changed and Edward felt like he was going to cum in his pants, or at least hop on Jasper for a quick ride. Either way, he felt as if he was on the brink of going insane when they finally arrived to the restaurant. Edward thanked God once more as he got out of the car.

"Flo's?" Jasper asked looking up at the little diner.

"Oh, yeah. She's the best in town." He replied walking towards the diner trying to put as much distance between them as possible so Jasper would not see just how badly he wanted him right then.

"Well that's good enough for me," he stated closing the distance between them till he stood by his side. He cursed mentally as Jasper opened the door for him, the simple gesture made his stomach twist and his pulse quicken.

"Good afternoon, Edward dear, what can I get you and your _friend_ today," the middle age woman asked putting emphasis on the word friend with a large grin on her aged face. She eyed Jasper who was following Edward looking like he'd just stepped off the cover of GQ, or more like a Greek God. Edward was sure she thought they made a gorgeous couple…the perfect match. She sat them in a booth near the back for privacy, even though they were just having lunch. Edward felt himself blush and he pretended to look at the menu.

"Flo this is Jasper Hale, he's going to be working with us. Mr. Hale this is Flo," he mumbled behind the menu.

"Please call me Jasper, and it's nice to meet you. I hear your cooking is the best in the whole town," he told her and Flo beamed with pride before turning to face Edward.

"Oh this one is a keeper," she said winking and Edward felt his face reach a brighter shade of red as he buried his face further into the menu. _Oh great! Now rumors will start to fly!_ He thought grumpily finally ordering a salad but he didn't think he would be able to eat anything despite the fact he didn't eat anything that morning. His stomach was nothing but a mass of knots now and Jasper just laughed seemingly oblivious of his suffering as he gave Flo his order. Why did he ever let Bella talk him into that stupid weekend, he pouted. Once he felt his face return to normal, he lowered the menu from his face.

"So I am a keeper huh," Jasper asked with his bright sexy smile and amusement written all over his face.

Edward covered his face with his hands trying to hide the awful blush that tinted his face a bright red. "This is not funny," Edward protested between his fingers which only got him to laughing again and he leaned over the table.

"I find all of this very amusing!" He gave Edward that sexy little wink of his. "Oh come on, Tiger. Lighten up. I will say this. You are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on, and I have no regrets. I _thoroughly_ enjoyed every inch of that beautiful body of yours," he mused and Edward glared at him. He was obviously not going to let what happened in New York stay in New York. Edward hadn't expected to ever see him again, and now here he sat on his corner of the globe, having lunch with him. Edward stared back at him and found himself dissolving again when those precious blue jewels sparkled back at him. He was so doomed. Jasper Hale was slowly injecting him with his poison, and he felt more than willing to let him to it. Edward tried to snap out of the trance. He couldn't allow himself to get caught up. Pretty soon the entire town was going to know about his sexcapades and his life would be over forever.

"Oh and by the way. I forgive you for leaving me." He smiled. Edward was starting to believe he was really hurt by that.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized. Before he had a chance to explain, the food came and Flo started talking to them. A few minutes into the meal, Jasper complimented Flo on her renowned cooking, and she was drawn to him. He winked at Edward again causing him to blush.

He reached over and wiped something from Edward's mouth with his thumb, trailing the digit over Edward's lips. He chuckled when Edward moaned against his thumb, the vibration sending shivers through Jasper. He slipped his thumb into Edward's mouth just a bit when he unknowingly granted him entrance. Edward's blush was faint this time, but noticeable. He was completely overwhelmed with Jasper's alluring aurora, and wondered if Jasper was really Aphrodite's son.

"That's nice, but my cock looked so much better than my thumb right here." He pulled his thumb out of Edwards' mouth and smiled. Edward felt himself turning green this time instead of red. "You're a dangerous man, Edward Cullen." He took another bite of his food. "Very, very dangerous." Edward nearly fell out of the booth. He'd thought the same thing about Jasper. "And that little blushing thing you do. That shit is going to be the death of me."

"Well, I guess I should stop. We wouldn't want you…_dying_…or anything like that." He fumbled over his words, red as house paint.

Jasper reached out and stroked his hand. He smiled devilishly. "Oh, it's quite sexy. That's an excellent look for you." He leaned closer to Edward so no one could hear him. Edward shifted nervously in his seat. "It's even more sexy when you're underneath me moaning…and that little whining noise you made when you gave me that sweet little flower of yours…that little noise has caused me to successfully dry out my skin from taking so many cold showers. It's all I can think about."

Jasper chewed his food slowly and deliberately. Edward felt weak. He put his hand over his face and brought his water to his mouth with the other. His cock was rock hard and he was embarrassed to admit that he allowed another man to have this kind of influence over his body. Jasper was gazing at him intensely now, lust grazing his face. He wanted him.

"Edward, look at me please." He politely demanded.

Edward peeped at him through his fingers. Jasper gave a little laugh to show his amusement. "You are _just_ adorable. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

_Fun? I never agreed to that,_ Edward thought. _I want this to end now. This has far exceeded my quota for embarrassing moments. _

He laughed again when Edward's mouth formed an 'O' shape when he said, "All you have to do is ask, Tiger, and I'll take care of that little _problem_ for you."

He winked. Edward blushed. Lunch with Jasper Hale was unequivocally a _bad_ idea.

A/N: Well, I am loving straight forward Jasper in this. In fact I have decided to back up in the next chapter to get his POV from their time in New York and bring his POV to present lunch date. Edward is so introverted but he is definitely attracted to Jasper. Jasper is feeling him as well…I love the chemistry between these two boys. So hot.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3  Seek and Find

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie and 'em. I own the plot and the errors. This story contains mature, adult R-rated material. Get out if you don't need to be in here. Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story so far. It is greatly appreciated.

Well here we have Jasper's point of view of the club scene and of course…the LEMON! Enjoy.

Jasper Hale stared at the beautifully constructed building with the flashing neon sign. He sighed loudly as he took it all in. He really wasn't up to clubbing tonight. In fact, he didn't even enjoy clubbing as much as had at one point in his life. The only men at those clubs were the ones looking for a bit of fun. Not that he didn't enjoy a good time as much as the next guy, but those men were never the ones looking for a relationship. Stand alone fun was great when he was twenty years old. He was no longer twenty and no longer just wanted fun from men.

It was painfully obvious that none of the men in this place were even close to capable of giving him what he was looking for. However, at the insistence of his good friend Peter, Jasper decided to go to Eclipse with him since it was his last night in the city. Jasper didn't want to let him down, so he played good and reluctantly agreed to go with him.

Since Peter and the club bouncer were good friends, they immediately got VIP treatment and got into the club fairly quickly. This place used to be one of his favorite weekend destinations. _I am so glad this place is packed tonight, _he thought as he waded through the crowd to the bar. He motioned for the bartender for a drink. He needed to get this night started off right if he was going to be able to hang with Peter for the rest of the night.

"Jasper!" The bartender greeted him. "My man! I haven't seen you in a while. What can I get for you?" Jasper ordered his usual drink, and when he finally got it, he drank it slowly barely noticing the men…and women who were salivating over him like he was their last meal. He couldn't blame them though. If he had to say so himself, he was looking dapper in his Armani jeans and form fitting coordinating black shirt he'd purchased from Saks. Just then, Peter nudged him looking excited like he'd found the prize egg.

"Jasper, take a look at those two." Peter said as he pointed to some guy dancing with a girl.

Jasper did a double take when he saw the man. He was absolutely gorgeous, fucking beautiful. He was about the same height as Jasper, slim but definitely cut in all the right places. He could tell the man took _excellent_ care of that tight, hot body of his. Not that Jasper didn't work out. He usually went to gym about four days out of seven during the week. Jasper took another swig of his drink.

_He must work out every day. Damn!_

His features were perfect. He had bronze colored hair that was styled with such arousing perfection. He'd gelled it, but it was sort of messy, but in the sexiest way. Fuck! That son of bitch instantly made his cock stand at attention.

A shimmering layer of perspiration illuminated his olive skin tone, and Jasper found himself wondering what color his eyes were. He could only imagine that they were flawless, rare in color to say the least, but he couldn't tell from where he was sitting, and the lighting was too dim for him to get a good view of them.

Jasper licked his lips. _Sexy…a little unsure of himself…somewhat shy…mmm…fucking awesome ass. His ass is screaming in those jeans…The way they hug his crotch… _A silent 'fuck' escaped his lips as he watched the man shake what his mama gave him.

He was elegantly trimmed in those stylish and expensive jeans. Jasper knew quality when he saw it, and he would bet his next paycheck that he'd spent a small fortune on them. The man was dressed sharply from head to toe, so Jasper deducted that he had money and appreciated the finer things in life. This guy was on fire; more like blazing!

"Yeah what about them," Jasper tried to act uninterested, but could hardly take his eyes off of the dancing cock-tease. It made no damn sense for him to be that tasty. Jasper eyed him sideways and turned his head away from Peter so he couldn't see him nearly slurping at the thought of going out there and grinding against that very _smackable_ ass.

"The brunette is really hot. Let's ask them to dance," Peter replied eagerly.

Jasper stared at him like a deer in headlights. "Peter, dude, we can't just go up and ask them to dance. They're together." He shrugged to state the obvious. "I'm not even _trying_ to go there tonight."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Jazz, look at them. They are _so_ not together."

Jasper stared at them. The guy looked like he didn't want to be there and was mimicking what the girl was doing. He obviously didn't dance, and Peter was right…he did look very uncomfortable, but probably drinking a little bit to take the edge off. He didn't doubt that the man was probably trying to please his friend too.

"Jazz, they're acting like _friends_; two _friends_ having a great time. Now, Jazz, I know you. You're thinking that guy is a hottie, and you know he's into guys. Even I know that and I'm straight. So let's go ask them." Peter was right. Jasper's gaydar went off the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Peter if you want to dance with her then go and ask her! Leave me out of it." He took another sip of his drink.

"Ah come on man, you know perfectly well she won't dance with me if I don't have someone for the guy," Peter explained giving him a pleading look. He sighed dramatically, it was bad enough that Peter dragged him to this place but now he wanted Jasper to entertain "the friend." Not that Jasper would mind. He would just love to get up on _that_. "Jazz, that guy is your type. You need to go over there and back that thing up!"

"Fine, whatever, just one dance," he said finishing off his drink and followed his friend. Peter seriously owed him for this, he vowed as they walked toward the couple. He prayed his gaydar wasn't malfunctioning; otherwise he was going to be nursing a serious black eye.

"Oh you know you want to." Peter laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes, although he really did.

""Mind if we cut in?" Peter asked and Jasper groaned silently. Now that was lame, he thought as they turned to face them. The brunette tapped her finger on her chin and gave them a sly smile. The guy was checking Jasper's body out like a jeweler does his diamonds. He seemed very shy, but was such a _cutie_! Jasper smiled. He was so glad Peter had the girl's attention. She was licking his bowl. Blah! That freed the guy attention for Jasper.

"What do you say, Tiger? Should we let them check in or out?" The girl asked him. He blushed and my cock got harder.

_That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life,_ he thought hoping his erection wasn't tenting his jeans. _I'm so grateful the lighting is masking my growing excitement for little shy cutie._

_Tiger? No, more like sweet little kitten, but tiger will do for the night._ Tiger gave his friend a mind-blowing smile. _Oh he's definitely feeling me,_ Jasper thought. _My gaydar has not failed me. Tiger-kitten, with all of that swag, is certainly in my league._ He was assessing Jasper's appearance and also knew that Jasper was on his team.

Jasper had shaken his boredom and looked at the guy with fever in his eyes. Tiger wasn't what he had been expecting at all. He had a nice the boy next door allure about him. Something told him he wasn't like all the other men in this club. He smiled up at them with the sexiest smile Jasper had seen in a long time.

Green…those eyes were like glimmering emeralds. _Stunning,_ he thought. _There is no way those eyes were created by two humans…fucking beautiful. Those eyes…!_

"There's room in this hotel for two more check-ins." Jasper smiled back at him, impressed by his pretend boldness and offered him his hand. Jasper's hand sizzled from his touch and tried to think of a good reason why this complete stranger caused such a reaction from him. They went to the dance floor, and Jasper was beginning to think that he may enjoy the night after all.

Jasper placed his hands on his partner's hips as they began to dance to the music. He couldn't help but notice how nervous and unsure he seemed at first and found it strange at how much he liked _that_ part of his new interest. Even though he seemed to be having second thoughts, Tiger was all over him. Jasper smiled arrogantly. It was good to have that effect on someone as charming as this little kitten-tiger. Jasper even chuckled a little when he noticed that his dance partner seemed to be "growing more excited."

He wasn't a great dancer but that hot body and those strong hands of his were sending powerful little orgasmic shocks through his groin. They were electrifying to say the least. He almost bit his tongue when that little tight ass turned and grinded his crotch.

_FUCK ME!,_ he thought. _Unngh,_ he swallowed his desire. _Fuck I'm getting harder. _

Jasper was relieved when the DJ started playing a slow song. Tiger seemed to be a little more comfortable with him now. Maybe it was the liquor or Jasper's charm, but either way he was quite comfortable with him too. Tiger felt good in his arms. His muscular body was hard, but had a sweet softness to it. He was gentle, easy, they kind of man you wanted in your bed but also in your heart. He also smelled delicious. Jasper inhaled deeply, and wanted to lick him like a lollipop just from sniffing him. He was extremely decadent.

They fell into a smooth rhythm, grinding sensuously against each other, sparking a fire that threatened to consume them both. Tiger's movements were so fluid and synced with his own, that Jasper felt as if their bodies were one unit, two parts of a whole.

When the song ended Tiger stepped back and Jasper wasn't ready to part from him, so he pulled closer to him. Tiger's smile could sink a thousand ships. Jasper's heart danced when he smiled at him. He turned up that Hale charm and felt his cock vibrate when Tiger seemed to melt under his spell. Jasper couldn't stop staring at those emeralds green eyes of his.

_This shit is surreal, _he thought. _This man is amazing, and tantalizing. Better yet, he's dancing with me. _

He focused on Tiger's lips. They were not full but quite voluptuous, very sensual and provided him with great pleasure just by looking at them. They were angelic, yet bewitching. They were virile, but soft enough to glide up and down his cock like a sweet glaze. God, he'd known him for less than five minutes and was already thinking vile things about him. He wanted to kiss those little chewable lips more than anything. He was going to go crazy with need if he didn't get to taste him tonight. Jasper was straight forward. He believed in taking some risks. He finally worked up enough courage to try to kiss him, but his friend interrupted them.

"Hey Tiger," she called out to him as the song ended. He stepped away from Jasper and turned to his friend. _Damn it!_ Jasper cursed silently. He wanted him all to himself. He continued to stare Tiger up and down, wondering what he could _really_ do with his claws and teeth. He gave his friend his attention, and seemed as annoyed as Jasper by the interruption.

"Why don't you two join us for more drinks at the bar?" The brunette winked at her friend and led Peter over to the bar. Jasper wanted to tell her to get lost, but decided to play nice. His dance partner looked at him and Jasper agreed to go to the bar with him.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Jasper replied. He felt that Tiger's buzz was wearing down so a good, stiff drink would be good for him. Tiger blushed and send fifty volts immediately to his dick. That damn blushing was going to make him bust a nut before he could get out of this damn club tonight. They walked towards their friends at the bar. Jasper followed very closely to Tiger's sexiness. He didn't want some other dude to come try to take all of that swag from him.

"Here you go Tiger. Drink up!" His friend handed him a small shot glass that contained a Jager Bomb. Jasper smiled as he watched this little tiger try to handle his liquor. He definitely needed that drink, but he had trouble getting it down. He was so shy and insecure, and almost seemed ready to bail. They'd been having fun on the dance floor and Jasper was not ready for the night to end; definitely not before he had a chance to run his tongue over those tight little lips.

Peter handed Jasper a drink with a large grin on his face then wrapped one arm around the brunette. Peter was obviously enjoying his dancing partner as much as Jasper was enjoying his. He took a small sip from his drink as he watched them down their drinks and Tiger coughed and his friend handed him another. Jasper frowned for only a second; he didn't mind Tiger taken the edge off, but he preferred to have his dance partner sober tonight. In seconds, Peter swept the brunette back on the floor, leaving Jasper alone with this not so fierce animal.

Tiger coughed again and his eyes watered. He was obviously not a heavyweight drinking which was good news to Jasper. He leaned over so he could whisper in his ear. "For a tiger you don't seem to be that much of a drinker," Jasper chuckled softly when Tiger shivered. Jasper inhaled his scent again and his brain was saturated with all of his male goodness.

_Damn!_

Tiger finished his drink and took another. He looked towards Jasper.

"I make it up in other things," Tiger replied with a naughty smile that sent Jasper's blood dangerously close to its boiling point. Jasper's heart raced and his cock felt hard like granite and wondered if it was going to explode. It was not humanly possible for his cock to be that hard. Those few words sent his mind spiraling and his breath straight through the ceiling. He suddenly found it harder to breathe and he was overcome by Tiger's enthralling sex appeal. His nostrils were saturated with his scent, the sweet scent of a man so innocent, yet so enticing. He smiled at him and noticed Tiger shifting nervously in his seat.

"Oh really and what things would that be exactly?" Jasper asked, standing to move even closer to him. He was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched Tiger's jeans screaming from the pressure underneath them.

"There's no victory in spoiling a man's secret, most private confessions," he said licking his lips a little.

_FUCK!_

Jasper smiled at him, zoning in on those shining green eyes of his. They were kind of hazy, so Jasper figured the alcohol must be getting to him. Tiger was trying to be cocky but his shyness dominated him, turning Jasper on even more. Then he blushed again and Jasper's heart accelerated faster than it had all night. It at that point that he realized that he would do anything, and he meant anything to have a piece of him tonight. He'd never wanted someone so bad in his life. His cock was excruciatingly hard and he needed to tap _that_ ass. He wouldn't normally do something so drastic so quickly, but this motherfucker sent him over the edge. He caused him to go from zero to one-hundred in seconds. Tiger's directness gave him the ammo he needed. Jasper wrapped his arms around his waist and eliminated all unnecessary space between them.

"Certainly not," Jasper was burning with lust as was his partner. He wanted Jasper as much as Jasper wanted him. There was no doubt. No question about that. Jasper moaned internally and swallowed a guttural whimper when Tiger's cock rubbed against his.

_He's got to be at least nine inches… _He thought.

Jasper didn't even bother trying to hide his desire for his little tiger. He seemed almost surprised that Jasper was even attracted to him at all. _That just won't do. _Jasper pushed closer to him so he could communicate just _how_ attracted he was to him, and it wasn't just to his body. There was something different about this man; something that set him apart from every other man in the room, or the on entire planet. He seemed so…so…Jasper couldn't formulate the thoughts he needed to describe the man before him because he was too caught up by the booze and the cock twitching next to his.

He couldn't wait any longer. He just had to kiss him! Jasper lowered his face closer to his until their lips almost touched. Tiger suddenly backed away from him and Jasper noticed a slight look of panic cross his face. Jasper groaned inwardly and attempted to keep his disappointment hidden, but he was also glad. It was only more of a sign that Tiger wasn't like the other men he usually met in this place. Tiger was definitely feeling him, but he was not out just to get in his ass and his wallet.

"Let's dance," he suddenly announced and Jasper nodded more than happy to get him away from the bar. He held out his hand and led Tiger back to the dance floor. He pulled him very close to him; he needed to feel his body against his. He loved how his body seemed to fit perfectly against his. Their bodies were flushed as they grinded their cocks against each other. Little cutie's shyness sent another jolt to Jasper's cock, causing him to grab his hips tighter. Try as he might, but Jasper couldn't hide that tiny little whimper that escaped his own throat as a result of all this friction.

"Mm…" Jasper moaned softly, but Tiger couldn't hear him over the music. His gaze was intense and penetrating. This man made him ravenous. They were closer than they'd been all night, and Jasper found himself wondering if there were other people in the room, and if there were, if they were watching this bumping and grinding session between them. Jasper found his rhythm again and started stroking Tiger's hips. He wanted so badly to move his hands to his ass, but he still seemed a little insecure and Jasper didn't want to scare him off. As much as he wanted to grab a handful of that little bubble butt, he resisted the urge.

Tiger gave him another bashful smile and sent goose bumps racing through his body. Jasper kept staring at him, amazed at how much he managed to affect him in such a short amount of time. Hell! He didn't even know his real name! It certainly wasn't Tiger, Cutie, or Kitten!

He looked up at Jasper and blushed a sexy shade of pink. He felt the urge to kiss him build up to irresistible limits once more and he lowered his face towards his. Jasper stopped and waited when their lips were very close to touching to see if Tiger would try and pull back from him again. Much to his delight he didn't and he kissed him hungrily which only grew hungrier as he kissed him back. _He wants this, _Jasper thought. He felt the world stop as Tiger pressed himself against him and gave him access to his mouth without him asking. This little tiger-kitten was one hot-rod. Jasper pulled him closer, and explored his mouth wanting to taste every bit of him.

"Mmm…" Jasper moaned lustfully as this heartthrob moaned against his lips.

Jasper needed to have him tonight more than he ever needed any man before. Tiger moaned quietly, filling Jasper's body with waves of pleasure. He finally found the nerve to move his hand that rested on Tiger's hip slowly to his bottom and squeezed it softly. The feel of it was beyond what he'd imagined.

_Perfect! Tight…so tight…soft but firm…and so…so..tight! _

Jasper ended the kiss knowing if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to later. He smiled at green-eyes, and he blushed yet again. He loved watching him blush knowing that he was the cause of it, but wondered what was going through his mind at that moment.

They danced for a little while longer and as much as Jasper enjoyed being there with him, his desire to have him all to himself was increasingly overwhelming. He leaned down until his lips were nearly touching Tiger's ear.

"Want to go somewhere more private, Tiger?" Jasper asked before he realized just what he was asking.

He scolded himself. He didn't look like that type of man and Jasper was sure he would never agree to it. He tried to look cool, but knew he would be crushed when Tiger rejected him. Truthfully, Jasper wasn't that wasted, but Tiger might have had a bit much too drink, and he certainly didn't want him to think that he was trying to take advantage of him in his drunken state. Jasper wasn't that kind of man.

Jasper felt crippled with panic realizing he probably just screwed the whole night up. Tiger nibbled his bottom lip and Jasper swallowed a moan. Every little thing Tiger did was turning on him more and more. He felt like an eternity had passed while he waited for some kind of answer.

"I would love to," he said finally to him flashing him another one of those smiles and Jasper returned it.

A huge grin spread across Jasper's face as he led him out of the club, thrilled that he actually said yes and he was going to spend the night with him. He ignored the bigots and the haters as they passed by. He held his tiger closely in front of him as he hailed a taxi, not able to resist kissing his beautiful slender neck. He shivered at the touch of Jasper's lips against his skin, sending a feeling of satisfaction throughout him. As soon as the cab came to a stop, he rushed to open the door for him, wanting him to feel like a gentleman tonight and was rewarded by one of his beautiful smiles.

Once they were both in the cab Jasper told the driver the address of his hotel. He pulled all of that sexy close to him. Tiger rested his head on Jasper's shoulder, and Jasper planted gentle, breathless kisses on his face and neck. They smiled to each other as they exchanged lip kisses and neck nuzzles. He caressed Tiger's cock, earning a sweet little moan from those shy lips. Jasper was elated. This was what he'd wanted. He'd been searching for this feeling for so long. He didn't want this to end.

He wished his apartment wasn't empty now so he didn't have to take him to the hotel. He really didn't want him to think that he was a player that only intended to "slam his ass" then move on to the next man. Tonight they would have their fun, but tomorrow he would learn everything he could about him. He'd made this promise to himself.

They kissed until they reached the hotel. The taxi came to a stop and Jasper almost wished he was at a hotel farther away so he wouldn't have to break their kiss. He quickly and happily paid the driver knowing shortly he would be able to do much more than kiss him. He wrapped his arm around him almost possessively and took his hand with his other one. He had to force himself to walk calmly towards the hotel and not throw him over his shoulder then take off running like he so badly wanted to.

"Good evening can I get you anything," a bell boy asked as soon as they entered the hotel. Jasper narrowed his eyes at him as warning as he shook his head no. He kept Tiger close to him as he led him to his room making sure everyone knew that he was with him. Jasper was very comfortable being 'out.' He really didn't give a damn what people thought.

Jasper's pulse quicken to alarming speeds when he finally saw his room. He had a little trouble getting the card key into the door, but once it was open he eagerly pulled his tiger into his room. As soon as the door was shut Jasper pinned him against the wall with his body, careful not to hurt him. His desire was just too great, he need to kiss him again now.

"Now where did we leave off," he asked gruffly and another sexy, nervous smile crossed his lips that just increased Jasper's lust. Tiger shed his blazer and tossed it on the floor in the heap of shoes they'd discarded.

He crashed his lip against his and Tiger wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck pulling himself closer towards him. Jasper reached down and grabbing him and pulling him up until he could wrap his legs around Jasper's waist. His fingers tangled into Jasper's hair.

"Mmmm…" Jasper moaned and grabbed his ass. "So nice." Waves of pleasure shot down from his scalp and into the rest of his body. He wrapped his arms around his tiger, pulling him from the wall and towards the bed.

_This is looking to be one of the best nights of my life, _Jasper thought as he guided him gently on the bed, wanting to take things slow despite his level of arousal. He trailed kisses down Tiger's neck relishing the taste of his skin.

"You're so beautiful." Jasper told him looking deep into his green eyes. He smiled and blushed. "So sexy when you blush for me like that." Jasper was overcome by the darkest lust for this man's body. "Mmm…I want you. I've never wanted someone so badly in my life."

Tiger whimpered and Jasper almost came in his pants right then. "You're incredible Tiger," Jasper slowly stroked his body with precision and expertise. He wanted him to enjoy this as much as he did. He slipped his hand under Tiger's shirt and made small, searing circles on his tight abs. He moved further up, never taking his eyes of his. He fingers toyed with his nipples, drawing more pleasure from him. Tiger was enjoying this. He made the same painstaking motion back down to the "V" dip just below his waistline. He bent and kissed that same spot, making lapping circles with his tongue down to the sugary spot right below the band of his boxers.

"Fuck." Tiger puffed, air catching his word in his throat. "Oh, man, mmm." Jasper licked a little lower, catching a bit of his skin between his lips with a gentle suction-sucking motion. "You…you…are amazing."

"You like that?" Jasper kissed his way back up those rock abs, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. His kisses were like hot lava, burning his skin every time his lips touched him.

"Yeah. Feels great." He huffed as Jasper spread his shirt wide and started massaging his breasts and nipples again.

Jasper smiled down at him and straddled him, intentionally pressing his hard cock against Tiger's. He propped an arm on either side of Tiger's head. "You do bad things to me, Tiger."

He blushed and Jasper's lips crashed onto his again, nearly taking his breath. Jasper kissed his neck with unbridled passion. He would surely leave his mark there. He broke away and Tiger moved him on his side. Their eyes connected and they both knew they wanted so much more.

He stroked Jasper's hip with his hand and trailed it to Jasper's cock. He palmed him and started rubbing him through his jeans. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Jasper again. "Mind if I unbutton these?" He teased.

Jasper wiggled his eyebrows. "By all means…do what you do." Tiger unfastened him and slowly zipped his pants down. Jasper lowered his eyes so he could watch what this stranger was doing to him. Tiger blushed. "Mmm…you know how to drive a man crazy."

He smiled and put his hand inside, gasping at the feel of Jasper thick cock in his hand. "Mmmm." Jasper moaned as Tiger massaged his cock. "Nice and hard for me.

"Ungh…" Jasper grunted. "That's feels so good. If you keep that up, I'm not going to last a second." Jasper warned entwining his legs with Tiger's. Jasper nibbled his earlobe. "You make me want to nut like a school boy, baby. That shit is _fire_."

He reached for the button on Tiger's expensive jeans and then unzipped them. Another blush broke across his cheeks just before Jasper leaned in for another kiss. "So timid…I love it. Makes my cock harder."

Tiger licked Jasper's lips, his green eyes begging him for more.

"You're fine as hell, baby." Jasper licked him back, seeking entrance into his mouth with his tongue. "Come on little Tiger." He coaxed. Tiger writhed underneath his lustful gaze. "Open that sweet little mouth." He obeyed and opened his mouth enough for Jasper to slip his tongue in. "Mmm…that's it." They sucked each other's tongue, losing them completely in that kiss. Jasper broke the kiss, giving them time for much needed air. "Your mouth is so damn sweet. You taste so good."

"I want you." Tiger whispered innocently.

Jasper slowly pushed his hands inside his jeans, earning another whimper from his green-eyed beauty.

"Ahh..mm.." He whined in sheer pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" Jasper asked. He nodded. "Good, because I'm going to make you fly."

"Yeah?" Tiger asked shyly. Jasper noticed him blushing on his neck as well as his face.

"Oh yeah." He continued to stroke Tiger's cock inside his jeans. "You are wearing the hell out of these jeans, sweetheart, but I think right now they would look much better on the floor." He slid them down a little, but didn't take them off. "They need to be gone so I can fuck your little tight ass."

He ducked his head into the crook of Jasper's neck. Jasper chuckled. "Is that what you want, baby?" As much as Jasper wanted this, he had to make sure that Tiger still wanted this. This little tiger was still very much under the influence of the alcohol, but his judgment was still intact. Jasper made sure of that. All he had to do was say 'no' and this was over. Jasper would not force him against his will.

He nodded. "Yes." He said.

Jasper smiled. "You're so adorable when you're bashful." He could almost feel him blushing even though his head was still buried in his neck.

Jasper pulled away from him and looked down at him. "Tell me what you, Tiger." Jasper wanted to rock his world but he knew he couldn't until Tiger…turtle…came out of his shell a little bit. Though he found it sexually appealing, he needed him to let go so he could work him like he wanted to. "Tell me." He repeated.

"I want you." He whispered.

"What…do…you…want? Jasper asked slowly, taunting him.

Tiger was hesitant and nervous to ask for what he wanted. Jasper straddled his legs and leaned towards his dick. He inched closer, gently nuzzling his boxer covered cock with his nose. Tiger moaned and Jasper's cock was about to break through the fabric of his own jeans.

"Tell me, sweetness. Fucking tell me what you need me to do for you." Jasper voice was husky with hunger for him. He slid his jeans down a little further, and raised Tiger's ass a bit and massaged it with his nose.

Tiger breathed more rapidly now, and he was mentally crumbling just from having this man, a man he didn't even know, so close to his most intimate areas. He squirmed on the bed, trembling from anticipation of what Jasper was going to do to him.

"I want…" He reached down and tried to pull Jasper's head toward his cock. Jasper resisted. Tiger whined. "Please…I need you."

Jasper licked his dick through his boxers. His pre-cum had started to soak them.

"Wha…ahh…" Tiger gasped. "Oooh….don't stop that."

Jasper climbed further up his body and was almost touching his lips with his. He looked at him with so much sexual intensity, that Jasper had to pause for a moment to keep from blowing right then.

"What…do…you…want?" He asked intently again, willing himself to stay in this game and to hide his own desperation.

He gently, but firmly grabbed Tiger's bronze hair. "So beautiful." Jasper murmured when he looked at the hair in his hand. "Tell me and I will deliver."

Tiger's green eyes darkened at the thought of what Jasper had just said. He wanted this so badly, and if it were not for the alcohol he probably wouldn't have been able to make his request known.

"I want you to…" He blushed. Jasper smiled at him, quite amused through his lust. He was really going to make him say it. Tiger looked towards the wall, but Jasper turned his head back to face him.

"Say it." He smiled. "Say it now."

Blushing silence.

Jasper grinded his erection against his, and gently tugged his hair again, playfully forcing his head onto the mattress.

"Mmm." He moaned in Jasper's ear.

"What?" Jasper grinded faster, creating more agonizing friction. He was staring into his eyes again. He decided to help him out. "Fuck!" Her murmured against his neck. "Your cock is so damn hard. I can't wait to…"

"I want you to suck my dick." He blurted, but very low.

"I can't hear you, baby." Jasper teased.

"You're such a cock tease." Tiger challenged.

"Mmm…a tease only promises…I always deliver." He quipped. "Is this what you want?" Jasper reached into those boxers and pulled out his cock, but not all the way; just enough to expose the curve of it. It looked delicious and he couldn't wait to suck that down his throat. He licked the curve.

"Fuck." A low breath escaped from his lover's mouth.

"You like that, cutie?" Jasper asked him.

"Oh yeah." He breathed. "Please don't stop."

"Then tell me again what you need."

He resigned and lust and desire got the best of him. Jasper was sure the alcohol was still taking the edge off and giving him the courage he needed to ask for what he wanted. He sat up quickly, startling Jasper, and grabbed the back of Jasper's neck. Jasper's eyes dance with amusement when he saw the tiger finally rear his head with fire in his eyes.

"I want you to take a mouth full of my dick and suck it until I blow in your mouth. I want to see my cum in that hot mouth of yours, and whatever you don't swallow dripping from your tongue. Then I wanted you to lick my dick clean, not wasting a drop of what I give you. I wanted you to fuck the hell out of my ass until I forget my own name! That's what I want you to do."

Jasper sat there and stared at him a moment before smiling widely at him. Of course, that tiger when back into hiding and blushed profusely when he saw Jasper's delight. Jasper guided him back onto the bed.

"As you wish, Tiger." He said pleasantly. "Your wish is my command."

Jasper gave him a quick kiss on his lips before making quick work of ridding those jeans…_finally_…leaving nothing but his boxers and his steel rod.

"Nice." Jasper complimented as he stroked him through his boxers. "Mmm…you're leaking for me babe." He licked some of the pre-cum from his boxers. "So good."

"That's it. That feels so good. Ah…mm."

Jasper buried his face in the fabric of those spandex boxers and massaged his sensitive balls with his chin and nose, earning more whimpers.

"Fuck."

Jasper didn't remove the boxers just yet, but slid one leg to the side so he could expose the under curve of one of his balls. He pulled the fabric far enough away so he could finally get the sweetest lick he'd been waiting for all night. He licked him and then sucked the ball into his mouth.

Tiger almost came off of the bed. "Hoh! Oh, God." He moaned in ecstasy. "Fuck…shit..."

Jasper was enjoying the response he was eliciting from this gorgeous man. He let his ball go with a pop. Tiger was quite sensitive in that area so he made a note to return to that sweet spot.

"How does that feel, Tiger?" He asked in slow, sultry voice.

"It feels so good." His voice was raspy. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

Jasper left the boxers intact but pulled the fabric completely to the side so that his entire cock was exposed and open to him.

"Fuck you're so beautiful." Jasper held the boxers firmly in his hand and pulled the material back further. Good thing he'd chosen a spandex-cotton blend. They were quite flexible, easily maneuvered. Jasper made a note to buy himself a pair of those.

"Look at that." Jasper admired sultrily, greedily salivating over his dick. "That shit is fire." He leaned down and inhaled all of Tiger's maleness. He licked him from the bulbous head all the way up the entire length of him. "Mmmm…so good." He complimented. "You taste amazing, babe."

Jasper began circling his cock with his tongue, moistening it completely. The more moans he heard the faster and longer he licked. Tiger's dick was dripping with thick, creamy pre-cum and Jasper licked every drop, savoring the taste of it on his lips and tongue.

"Sweet…fuck…I love this cock." Jasper stopped licking earning a groan of frustration. He chuckled, and started slowly jerking him off with his hand, careful to make sure his dick was well lubricated with his saliva. "How does that feel tiger?"

"So good." He was becoming more and more lost in the moment. It seemed almost as if he'd forgotten Jasper was in the room. He was losing control…fast!

Jasper massaged his nubs in his hand, rolling them together before taking them into his mouth and licking them around like he was sucking on a Popsicle.

"Oh, ooh...fu…"

Jasper increased his suction when he heard the pleasure he was giving. Tiger's balls were delicious, honey in his mouth.

"Ah, shit."

Jasper sucked and licked right there for a while until Tiger was begging for more. Jasper had been right. That thick shaft of his was at least nine inches. He took him into his mouth, encasing his lips tightly around the girth of it. Being that he was a man himself, and he knew what areas generally tended to be the most sensitive, he decided to play those areas until his lover let him know he was doing what pleased _him_ the most.

Jasper licked and sucked with gentle pressure, slowly and seductively sending his lover over the edge. He released him and licked him along his cum tube, an area that always gave him the most satisfaction. Obviously it gave Tiger the same, because he screamed when Jasper's tongue glided over it.

"Oh, fuck." Tiger's legs and knees trembled. "Jesus! This…is…the best…ungh…oh god!"

Jasper released his cock and raised himself up to kiss his lips again. "I aim to please." He removed his underwear completely, and dipped back down and let his mouth sank further on that throbbing iron rod. It felt so hard, yet soft, and was ready to explode at any minute.

Jasper wanted to bring him as much pleasure as he could, so he prolonged the blow job as long as Tiger could stand it. He could withhold his own pleasure until Tiger was completely satisfied. Jasper intentionally made little slurping noises as he took in a few more inches of the most amazing pole he'd ever sucked in his life. He picked up the pace and Tiger started bucking his hips to increase the friction. He held him down by his hips, and pulled him completely out of his mouth.

"Play nice, Tiger." He licked the underside of his cock earning another round of sexual superlatives. He sank his mouth back down on his shaft and took his entire length down the back of his throat.

"OH…GOD! That's so good…that's it…just like that…ungh." He tangled his fingers in Jasper's hair. "Of fuck...don't stop."

Jasper's lips were flushed against Tiger's skin. He'd taken him completely, not one centimeter of his cock was exposed. Tiger was quivering as if he was about to cum, and his pulsing body caused the bed to vibrate.

"Your mouth is so damn hot…oooh…I'm bout to cum." Jasper moaned around the cock that was stuffed in the back of his throat. "Your mouth is so good on my cock. I'm gonna cum soon."

Jasper pulled off of him, sucking and licking in swirling motions until he got to the head again. He sucked his engorged head causing Tiger to buck and push his cock deeper in his mouth. Jasper pulled back to the purple head again and held his hips with his hand to steady him while he sucked, bringing him to climax.

"OH, FUUUUCK!" _So that was his most sensitive area._ Not all men like the same thing. Jasper stayed right there for a moment and swirled the tip of his cock and its slit with his tongue. He tasted Tiger's pre-cum so he stretched the head just a bit with his fingers and opened the slit a little further.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Jasper mumbled huskily. "Look at that shit oozing for me." He looked at it, examining this liquid gold he was being given so freely. He licked and sucked that little budding slit of his for several more minutes.

"Bab-babe-I'm about to cum." He warned. Jasper sank back down on him, taking him completely into his mouth and down his throat again. This time he rolled both of his stones in his palm. Not taking his mouth off of him, he kept one hand on his hips and with the other he reached for the lube that he'd remember to put on the bed, popped the cap, and liberally poured some into his fingers.

Jasper was taking him in and out of his mouth with a swift fucking motion as Tiger moved his hips to the pace Jasper had set for him. With well lubed fingers, he began to massage the entry of his little tight hole, as well as his balls.

"Fuuuck." _Another sensitive spot._ "Ugh…God…I'm gonna cum."

Jasper swirled his finger right at the entrance of that precious little bud and moaned causing his throat muscles to electrify Tiger's cock that was still embedded in his throat.

"Ugnh." He arched his back as Jasper replaced his finger with his tongue. He lapped at Tiger's hole, making his eyes rolled back into his head. He lifted his head just in time to see Jasper tongue fucking him.

"Hoh!" Tiger couldn't hold still while Jasper jacked him and lapped at the same time. Tiger's muscles tensed and Jasper knew from the way he was writhing beneath him he would cum soon. Jasper tongued him with abandon.

"Mmmm…oh…ah…" He moaned. "That feels so good." Tiger repeated this mantra as his breath became completely erratic. Jasper started sucking his throbbing dick again.

"I'm cumming…uhngh! Ah…fuckk!" He threw his head back as he shot his massive load down Jasper's throat. His nuts burst with a vengeance. Jasper could help but gloat when Tiger screamed. His had given him multi-spasms, prelude to what seemed to be one unbelievable orgasm for him. He rode this out with him until he finished. He held him in his mouth until his body stopped trembling and his voice and breathing returned to normal. As promised, he licked him clean.

"Oh my God!" He panted and whimpered. "For the love of…"

Jasper had gulped most of his load, but retained some of the last drippings in his mouth. He pulled off of him, and allowed some of the thick, white jizz to drizzle from his mouth. He looked at Tiger who was lying droopily on the pillow. He smiled when he saw Jasper's face, and of course, blushed. He moved closer to him and allowed him to lick his own cum off of his face, and then he kissed him so he could take the remainder of it from his mouth to his. They kissed passionately for several minutes, and Jasper desperately needed release.

"You do that too well." Tiger complimented. "I have never felt like that in my life. You weren't lying when you said you were going to make me fly."

Jasper stood up and removed all of his clothes except his boxers. He walked back towards the bed. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

A/N: There you have it. Jasper is feeling Edward as much he was feeling him. He is looking for a relationship. I love the two boys, especially when they get it on. Wait until you read the second half of the one night stand…Jasper gets his. LOL.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4  Lying In Wait

Twilight characters belong in Stephenie Meyers wallet with the rest of her 300,000,000 dollars. I don't own anything but the plot and errors. This story contains very, sexually explicit material. Children and people who don't like, take a hike!

Alas! Jasper's POV of that one night stand. Jasper needed release so I decided to give it to him. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far.

Jasper was overwhelmed by Tiger's naked body, lying on the bed waiting for him…just waiting for the taking. "Fuck…this body of yours…" He kissed him on the lips and then the neck. "…is so damn…mmm." He moaned when Tiger reached down and stroked his rod. "Oh, baby, that feels so good."

Tiger blushed and there was a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip, still a little nervous and apprehensive about taking the next step. Jasper smiled and waited patiently for his little tiger to make his move.

_Oh, he's on the prowl…_

Jasper held still and closed his eyes in anticipation when Tiger raised himself up onto his knees. He smiled shyly and Jasper's eyes danced as he watched Tiger contemplate his plan.

_He's so fucking adorable right now, _Jasper thought, amused by his very satisfied lover. _Just a cutie, but something tells me he's a deceiver. He's got something up his sleeve._

He pulled Jasper's cock out of his boxers. He put his finger in his own mouth and held it there. His green eyes seemed bigger as he chewed his finger nervously, and that messy hair of his was literally driving Jasper insane. Tiger, with his finger still between his teeth, dropped his eyes to Jasper's cock. He smiled around his finger and his eyes betrayed him. He wanted Jasper's cock and he wanted a mouthful of it. He dropped his finger, and reached over and started massaging his balls with the most gentleness that Jasper had ever felt from anyone. His hands were smooth, non-calloused, and perfect for his cock.

"Mmm." Jasper moaned. "Mmm that feels good."

Tiger leaned forward and teasingly swirled that hot tongue of his around the head of Jasper's cock.

"Shit, babe." Jasper's ran his fingers through those silky bronze locks. "I love when you put your mouth on me."

Jasper's pleasure was all the encouragement he needed. He took the head totally in his mouth and sucked it, applying gentle pressure, drawing out a little pre-cum. He released it and slowly spat on his slit before sinking a little lower on Jasper's throbbing dick.

"Fu—uck." Jasper's breath was husky. "Oh, man."

Tiger pulled off of him and stopped what he was doing. Jasper's eyes flew open, afraid that Tiger had gotten a good dose of stage fright and was chickening out. He sat up and put his hand on the side of Tiger's neck, pulling his head to him. He kissed him repeatedly on his lips, lustfully looking into his eyes, questioning why he'd removed those candied lips from his hard cock.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, praying to the gods that he hadn't changed his mind.

Tiger smiled shyly again. "Everything is good." He untangled himself and sat up.

Jasper looked cock-eyed at him. He didn't comment, thinking he just needed a little more encouragement. "It's okay, baby. We can slow down if you want." He kissed Tiger's lips again and nibbled them a little before he decided to pull away. Tiger got off the bed.

Jasper was too caught up in the painful erection he had to catch that playful, devilish gleam in Tiger's eyes. Jasper sat up and let his feet touch the floor. "Come here Tiger."

Tiger smiled sheepishly at him. "No. You come here." He ordered. Jasper got off of the bed and stood in front of him. "You were really great." Tiger reddened. "_Very…_great actually." He gave Jasper a cute little half smile and stepped closer to him. "I like those boxers hanging off of you like that."

Jasper looked down to see the band of his boxers just under his ass. His cock was completely exposed.

"You do?" Jasper kissed him on his lips.

Tiger nodded. "Mmmm…hmmm." He murmured. "A lot."

Jasper pulled him closer to his chest, pressing his dick against his. "I…want…you." He affirmed. He kissed him again. "I want to fuck you so badly. This…" He reached around and grabbed Tiger's ass. "I've wanted to tap this all night." His eyes were heavy with lust.

Tiger, though shy as hell, tried to push his limits. "How bad do you want it?"

_This little bandit. He's trying to play a player's game. _

Jasper step forward with his hands on Tiger's hips and backed him into a wall. He put a hand on each side of his head. Tiger shifted nervously. _What's wrong little kitty? _Jasper taunted silently.

"I want that ass." Jasper's voice was fierce with lust for this man. He kissed him roughly. He groped his and slid a finger down his crack.

Tiger's knees buckled a little. "Y-you…mmm." He grunted when Jasper started circling his entrance with his finger. "I-I….won't…be able to suck your…ooh…_fuck." _Jasper had moved his hand to Tiger's cock. "I can't…suck you if take me now."

Jasper pushed his back against the wall again, tugging his hair just a little bit. "You want to suck my cock, little tiger?"

Tiger was breathless. He blushed. "Yes." He whispered.

"Tell me." Jasper ordered, amused. He stroked Tiger's cheeks with his fingers, followed by sensual licks of his tongue where his fingers had been. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I w-want to fuck you…shit." Jasper ran a thumb over the head of his cock. "Oh…je-I…want to f-fuck you with my mouth." He whispered again.

Jasper's cock exceeded it hardness capacity listening to this gorgeous stranger fumble over a request to fuck him. "Get on your knees." He replied playfully winking at him. Tiger obeyed, but this time with pretend timidness, as if he was being forced against his will. Jasper was thoroughly turned on by this little genie. Tiger looked up at him with big green eyes, and Jasper ran his fingers through his hair. "I could get use to seeing you like this. You're beautiful. What's your name, Tiger?"

He blushed and smiled up at him. Instead of answering him, he licked the head of his fully erect cock.

"Mmm…you didn't answer my question Tiger." He moaned and pushed his cock further into his mouth. Tiger responded by opening his mouth wider and taking more of him in. Jasper was overcome by the sensation of Tiger's lava mouth on his throb.

"Fuck me." He breathed. "Shit, Tiger that feels so great." He pushed farther into his mouth and started moving his hips in a slick fucking motion. Tiger put his hand at the base of Jasper's cock, to set the rhythm as it went in and out of his mouth. He relaxed his tongue and throat so that Jasper's dick could slide easily down his waiting throat. Once Jasper was completely in, Tiger clamped his lips tightly around the width of it and sucked.

"Mmm…fuck yeah." Jasper moaned louder as he mouth-fucked this willing man. "Mmmm…this fucking mouth of yours…" He pulled out and immediately pushed back in and started giving Tiger's mouth a much needed fucking. "Ahhh…damn Tiger, your mouth is fucking sweet. Shit!"

Tiger tried to steady himself on his knees by holding onto Jasper's thighs for support as he fucked his mouth like he was some kind of street whore. His cock was hitting the back of his throat, and leaving trails of sticky, creamy cum in and around it.

"That's it baby. Stroke your cock for me." Tiger was busy stroking his own cock and he was moaning around Jasper's cock. "Tiger, fuck, tiger, you're so, fuck you're good to me. Shit, you like the way I fuck this tight little throat of yours? Like my cock shoved down there?" He moaned in affirmation of the pleasure he was taking from having another man mouth fuck him.

Tiger pulled back from his cock and looked up at him with cum dripping on his lips. "You like mouth fucking me like I'm your little bitch?"

_What? Where did this cute little bold streak from? He must be caught up in the game…good tiger. That's what I want you to do. Get lost in what I'm fucking doing to you so I can tear your little ass up tonight._

"Fuck, yeah." Jasper huffed. That little innocent comment only made him fuck Tiger's mouth more aggressively. "Is that what you are Tiger? My bitch?"

He nodded.

"Ungh…fuck...mmm…ungh." Jasper was fucking his mouth with everything he had. The sexual frustration he'd felt all evening was finally coming to a head. "Oh, fuck baby, I'm…as much as I want to…" He slowed down. "…to cum in your mouth…" He stroked Tiger's cheek with his finger. "…this sweet, dangerous little mouth of yours…" He pulled out of Tiger's mouth and he closed his lips as Jasper traced them with his oozing cock. "…I would much rather bust this nut in that precious little hole of yours."

Tiger closed his eyes as Jasper ran his cock just inward of his lips. He gave it a little lick to clean some cum from it. "Mmm…so good." He said.

Jasper knelt in front of him and looked at him with tamed hunger in his eyes. He knew he was about to unleash it on his very willing…predator? More like prey… Jasper should have been the prey, with this so-called wild beast in this darkened roomed with him. Instead, he was the predator, and about to sink his teeth…and unn…unn…other things into something very delicious.

He picked him up and was amazed at how light he felt. Tiger was no bodybuilder or athlete, but he was certainly polished and definitely no featherweight. Oddly enough, he seemed light in Jasper's strong, protective embrace. Tiger wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist, and Jasper supported his weight by placing his arms under his butt.

"You by far have the _sexiest _ass I have ever seen or felt." Jasper told him, kissing him as he walked towards the bed. He held him with one arm, and pulled the covers back with the other in one swift motion. He laid him down on the bed gently. Jasper was taken aback by his own actions. The care he showed to this stranger was not surprising, but then again, there was something very intriguing about him. He was a little confused as to how much he was drawn to this little animal.

Tiger smiled, silently watching him.

Jasper reached for his pants that were crumbled on the floor and took out his wallet. Tiger blushed when he saw him take out a condom. He placed it on the table with the lube and turned the light to the dimmest setting. His honey blonde hair was damp with sweat and he was grateful he'd left the air conditioner on. He wasn't that hot, at least not temperature wise, anyway.

Jasper was glad for this brief interruption. He needed a moment to 'cool' off otherwise he would have cum the minute he rammed that little tight piece. He kissed him on the cheek so he could tilt his head for a much deeper kiss. Following Jasper's cue, he tilted his head and Jasper pressed his lips firmly to his, slowly starting and stopping to heighten their pleasure. Tiger moaned and when he did, he opened his mouth giving Jasper room to thrust his tongue in. Tiger closed his eyes and grinded his bare cock against his, creating much needed friction.

"God that feels so good." Jasper whispered between kisses. "You're body is amazing, Tiger. I love it."

He spread Tiger's legs with his knees and relaxed his body between them. He grinded his cock up and down Tiger's ass, while sucking his neck.

"Ahmmm." Tiger whimpered. "Oooh."

Jasper continued what he was doing. "I need to be inside you so badly. Is that what you want?" Once again Jasper took the time to make sure this is what Tiger wanted before he crossed into home base. He wanted his body, but not if Tiger was going to regret this. This was so much more than a one night stand for Jasper. It was possibly a start to a meaningful relationship with this guy. He didn't want to fuck it by making Tiger feel obligated to have sex with him.

"Yes." He whispered. "I want you." His voice was so fucking blameless, so innocent. "Please."

"Of course." Tiger whimpered softly against his neck when Jasper started kissing his neck and shoulders. "I love it when you make that little noise." He rubbed his dick against his Tiger's. "See what you do to me? You make me so fucking hard, babe."

Jasper picked up his pace and started kissing him all over his body in fast but sensual, blazing kisses. All the while, Tiger obliged him by making the cutest, hottest noises he'd ever heard.

Jasper's lips made their way down to his belly button and Jasper engulfed it between his lips. He flicked the inside of it with his searing tongue, causing Tiger to squirm on the bed. Jasper kept going lower until he reached that damn "V" spot again. He tasted wonderful. He went further and smiled when he saw Tiger's cock. He took it in his mouth and blew him for a few minutes, focusing on the head since Jasper knew that would send him over the edge. He smiled again when Tiger started grabbing his hair, the sheets, or whatever showing Jasper that he was enjoying what he was doing to him. He released his cock from his mouth and then raised it with his hand so he could suck his balls. Tiger had shaved and Jasper knew from personal experience that shaved nuts equaled pleasure.

"Oh, yeah, that's it. Ungh." Tiger moaned. Jasper trailed his tongue along the outside of Tiger's ass. "Oh, man." Tiger felt a little insecure as Jasper returned to his balls and took both of them into his mouth and then his sack. It felt so good, but Tiger felt embarrassed by having Jasper this close to him. Jasper started rimming him again, the second sweetest spot and Tiger moaned louder.

"Ahmmm." There was that adorable little whimper again.

Jasper spread Tiger's legs a little further and placed a hand on each side of his anus to spread for more access. Once again Jasper felt Tiger's muscles tighten as he lapped at his hole. Tiger was feeling insecure again. Jasper paused for a few seconds to give him a chance to relax. He licked his puckering entrance but Tiger was still tensed.

"Relax, sweetheart." Jasper encouraged. "I want to make this good for you." Tiger relaxed his legs and focused on Jasper's soft kisses on his thighs. "That's it baby. Breathe."

He felt Tiger take a deep breath, but he knew he needed more encouragement. He crawled back up and took one of his hands in his own. His nuzzled his nose with his and kissed his lips.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jasper asked, kissing him again. He was painfully erect again but he had to make sure Tiger was relaxed before he penetrated him. Otherwise, this would hurt and not at all be pleasurable for him.

"I'm good. I'm just a little self-conscious that's all." He admitted.

Jasper smiled and he blushed. "Don't be. Your body is perfect in every way."

Tiger smiled back. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself…Though, I've seen better." He winked devilishly at him. Jasper smiled and playful pinched his nipple. "Ow."

Jasper kissed him again. "You just wait. We'll see if you're saying that in a few minutes." He reached for the lube and the condom and move back down the bed.

"Yeah? What are you going to do to me?" He asked, anticipatorily.

"Tiger, I'm going to fuck you through this mattress. You will be screaming so loud, everyone will be looking at you strangely tomorrow."

Tiger's skin flushed red all over. "Wow. Should I be afraid?" He teased.

Jasper popped the cap on the lube. "Very."

He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers and on Tiger's hole. Though he wanted to desperately to do _exactly_ what he just said, he knew he had to go slow at first. Tiger was fine and sexiest as hell, but Jasper knew that little ass of his was tighter than hell. He had to make sure his little fuck hole was adequately prepared for his rod.

Jasper was also quite an experienced gay man, and in the few minutes he'd been with Tiger, he'd learned that this was a very erogenous zone for him. He knew there were more nerve endings in Tiger's ass than in any part of his body, and if he played his cards right, he would send his little tiger roaring out of this world with pleasure. He wanted to rock him and have him begging for more…in days to come hopefully.

He inserted one well lubed finger about one inch into his anus. He was right. Tiger's ass was tighter than a drum. He felt those tender little muscles clamp around his finger, keeping it from penetrating it.

"Relax, darlin.' He coaxed. "Let me take care of you."

Tiger settled down to Jasper's soothing mantra, exercising control over his own mind to help himself relax.

"That's it." He slipped his finger out and then dipped back in with a swirling motion, carefully stretching those sphincter muscles. Tiger moaned.

"That feels good, baby?" Tiger nodded. "Good."

Jasper pulled his finger out again and gave him a brief moment to relax. He circled his finger around the entrance. "How long has it been for you, sweetheart?" Jasper wondered. He was starting to go soft, but he hadn't expected Tiger to be this tightly wound. He was going to have to be more patient that he'd originally imagined.

"My last boyfriend was five years ago." Jasper hid his shock so he wouldn't embarrass him, but Tiger still blushed. Jasper personally found that hard to believe, being that this man was fucking gorgeous and he couldn't understand why any man wouldn't want to be with him like this. "I know. It's really quite…pathetic." He whispered bashfully when Jasper didn't respond right away.

Jasper stroked him gently and relubed his finger. "Not at all, Tiger. I haven't dated in while a either." Actually, it had only been a year, but Tiger didn't need to know that right now. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I just don't want to hurt you. I will be gentle…for now." He winked devilishly. He slowly pushed his finger in farther and repeated this for a couple of minutes. Tiger began to relax and enjoyed one finger so Jasper decided to insert a second.

"You, okay." He did a quick check of Tiger's mind control. He nodded. He repeated his motion with two fingers, continuing to gently stretch those tight, thick muscles, and pushed into his rectum. "Sweetheart, if your ass feels as good to my dick as it does to my fingers, I'm going to need a paramedic. You're going to kill me with this tight little ass of yours, babe."

Tiger chuckled softly. "Now that won't work. I'll be fucked into the mattress and you'll be dead on top of me. Whatever will people think?" He joked.

Jasper laughed, hungrily looking at his fingers that were sliding deeper into sweet bliss. "This shit is fucking awesome to see. My fingers fucking your tight sweetness. Ungh…my dick wants this shit so badly."

"Mmm…it wants you to." He said, grabbing his pillow when Jasper pushed those two fingers deeper now, wiggling his fingers and hitting his prostate. "Ahh…" He screamed softly. "Ahh…" Jasper smiled as he watched Tiger completely relax and throw his head back on the pillow. His expression was priceless as Jasper discovered the sweetest spot yet.

Jasper stroked Tiger's cock while he attempted to insert a third finger. Tiger was no virgin, and even though it had been a while, he accommodated Jasper's fingers with ease now. The cock stroking distracted him from the new addition and he moaned with delight.

"Unn…aah…that…that…" He couldn't manage a coherent thought. Jasper's fingers were magic in his ass and on his cock. The combine sensation was about to send him out of that damn room.

"Good, baby?" Jasper asked knowingly.

"Fuck. Yes…YES!" He grunted. "Oh, man, baby put your mouth on my cock while you do that."

Jasper grinned, loving what he was giving to this man. He obliged and soon after Tiger began to tremble. "That's it. Cum for me darlin.'"

Jasper sucked harder and circled Tiger's prostate with his finger. Tiger was lost. He tangled his fingers in Jasper's hair and frantically bucked his hips.

"Unmmm…unnn…god…mmm…fuck, I'm cumming." Jasper took him all the way down his throat and when his sensitive head hit the warmth of his throat, he burst.

"Babe…I'm cumming." Jasper noticed that his balls were dark red as he shot his load. "Jesus! Oh My God!" He screamed and released a string of dirt that he would probably be embarrassed to hear about tomorrow.

"Fuck!" He said as Jasper drank his cream, not wasting a drop. Tiger kept fucking his mouth until he was completely drained and Jasper had completed cleaned him. "Fuck." He whispered again.

Jasper, confident that Tiger was satisfied, had waited all he could. He was leaking so badly now. Cum was dripping from his aching cock onto his thighs and he knew if he didn't split this ass, he was going to nut all over him and the sheets.

He reached for the condom and slipped it on. He applied more lube to his cock and his lover's ass. He spread Tiger's legs and raised them to his chest, and positioned his cock at his entrance.

"Shit feels good to my cock already." He gruffed. "Shit." He circled the entrance with the head of his cock. "Mmm…so good."

He pushed the head in slowly and stopped to give Tiger a chance to get used to feeling him there. "Breathe, Tiger." He felt him relax. He reached down and starting guiding Jasper's cock in. "That's it baby. Take control of that cock." He moved in a little further and pulled out. "Your hand feels so warm. Unn…I love to feel you touching me."

"You okay?" Jasper asked him.

"Yes. More." He said.

Jasper smiled and pushed at his direction to let him know that he could move further in. Jasper stopped when he heard him gasp, but didn't pull out. He gave him some time to adjust to this invasion into that tight little tunnel of his. Jasper knew his cock was not only long, but thick as well and he could seriously hurt Tiger if he didn't do this right. He remained still and leaned forward, placing his arms on either side of his body. He gave him a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"Okay?" He asked kissing his neck.

"Yes. Give me more." He begged.

Jasper looked into his green eyes. "Yes, sir." He teased.

Jasper pushed further, completely filling him. He steadied himself to keep from cumming. "Oh fuck." He groaned. "Way better than I expected." He waited for Tiger to give him the green light to start thrusting into him.

"I'm okay. Move, please."

Jasper let Tiger maintain control and he slowly started thrusting inside him. The feeling made him want to ravage him, but he had to make sure Tiger was accustomed to his cock before he started tearing his ass up.

"Mmm. So tight." Tiger's sweet little ass gripped his cock like a leather glove as it slid in and out of him.

"Fucking sweet ass. Nice fucking ass." He murmured repeatedly, losing himself in the moment he'd patiently waited for all night.

"Nice, smooth body." Jasper closed his eyes, relishing the moment for as long as he could as his thrusts increased in number and force. Tiger moaned and blushed at the same time.

"Hot motherfucker that's what you are. Shit your ass feels like fire on my dick. Mmm…fucking…yeah." Jasper was ramming him a little harder and faster now. Tiger's body shook in time with his gentle, yet forceful thrusting.

"Giving me this…tight little fuck hole…that's it baby…spread those legs wider for me…give my cock some room to move in this little pot of yours…fuck your wet…" He felt Tiger stroking his cock. "That's it baby, stroked that juice for me. That's the shit."

"Mmm…uh fuck me." He begged. "Fuck me deep. Give me that cock."

Jasper rode him faster, tapping his prostate every time he went in. He shifted Tiger's ass a little so that he could hit that sweet tart with more force. Of course Tiger responded just the way he wanted him to. He screamed.

"Ahhh…that's fucking good…oh fuck…yeah…give that shit to me." He grabbed Jasper behind his neck pulling him in for a kiss. This little tiger was now starting to show his full strength. "Fuck it good. Fucking own that shit."

Jasper lost it.

He put Tiger's legs on his shoulders and pounded his tight ass with vengeance. His balls made a slapping noise as he drove his cock deeper into his sugar. His glutes tightened as he shoved even deeper, and Tiger cried out in pleasure, begging for more.

"That's it babe. Beg for this cock. You like my cock in your ass? Huh?"

"Ye—ahhh." He whined. "Fuck yeahhh. You're busting my ass with that rod…fucking cock…oh FUCK!" He cried. "This…is….unnn" He was stroking his cock faster.

"Fuck, yeah—oh fuck your sweet piece is so damn sexy…un sexy motherfucker…tight ass…bury my cock in that ass…take it…take my cock."

Tiger held onto Jasper seemingly for dear life. Jasper was making good on his promise to fuck him through the mattress. He fucked his sweet red cheeks with unbridled passion causing the bed to protest.

"Trying to fuck up this bed…tear that shit down, huh?

"Ye-aahh." Tiger's head and body shook with Jasper's vigorous pounding. When he said he was going to _spank…that…ass_, he meant it. Hopefully this wouldn't be his only time fucking him, but he couldn't be sure, so he wanted to tear his ass up while he had the chance.

"You trying to make me cum baby? You trying to milk my cock…hmm? Trying to make me cream for you?" Jasper asked frantically, release seconds away.

He nodded. "Yeah babe…cum for me."

"How do you want it baby?" Jasper was almost breathless.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." He said.

Jasper slowed his thrusts, but pushed in with the most force yet, taking care of his tender spot.

"I'm gonna cum again." Tiger panted.

"Un…three…times…fucck." Jasper was so close. "Who's the fucking man, Tiger?" He asked with passionate aggression. He replaced Tiger's hand with his own on his cock.

"Fuck."

"Who's the goddamn man Tiger?" He asked again.

Tiger knew Jasper was about to erupt. "You are." Jasper stroked Tiger's dick harder.

Tiger had a change of mind. The alcohol must have somehow screwed with his walking around sense. "I want you to come on my face."

Jasper smiled wickedly at him. "Oh, Tiger you _naughty_ boy." He stood up abruptly and pulled Tiger with him. "Get on your knees, kitten."

Tiger obeyed and kneeled in front of him as if praying, and Jasper removed his condom. "I so love playing with you." Jasper's enormous cock was dripping at the sight of those emerald eyes staring and mouth wide open waiting for him.

He shoved his cock right in Tiger's mouth. "Stroke your cock for me baby." He told him. "That's it. Rub that cock." He fucked Tiger's mouth as he had before, this time without hesitation. Tiger gagged as Jasper's intruder hit the back of his throat. "Fuck." Jasper said. "Fucking beautiful."

The anticipation of cumming and the pleasure he would get from it clogged Jasper's brain. He fucked that mouth, pulling back long enough for Tiger to catch his breath. He gagged again. "Relax your mouth and let it glide in." Tiger did as he was told and Jasper fucked him relentlessly. "I'm cumming."

Tiger moaned around his cock.

"I'm cum-ah-fuccccccck!" He pulled out of Tiger's mouth and gunned his sweet little face with his hot jizz. "Fuccck. F-f-fucck." Jasper's body became paralyzed for a couple of seconds and he couldn't move as the full throttle of his orgasm hit him. It was beyond what he'd imagine. "Oh shit, Tiger. Tiger, you're so good. Unngh babe..so sexy." He grunted as he swirled his cock in his cum all over Tiger's pretty face. Tiger also shot his third load onto Jasper's legs.

"You're so sexy, so hott." Jasper left pleasure puddles with each and every squirt and Tiger took him in his mouth and sucked him dry, the sensation driving him insane. He was still sensitive and those budding lips giving him head glazed his cock like hot oil. He drew out a few more contractions, causing him to dribble on his lips. His cock kept throbbing until his climax ended. "That's it babe. Lap that shit up."

Tiger stayed on his knees until Jasper came down from his high. Jasper dropped gracefully in front of him and proceeded to lick his cum from Tiger's face. After he cleaned him as best he could, he motioned with his head to the shower.

Tiger blushed, and Jasper smiled. "I love that."

Once in the bathroom, they took turns relieving themselves and Jasper started the shower. They got in and washed each other. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of Jasper moaning loudly as his captured little tiger drank everything he gave him. Thoroughly contented, two strangers went to bed in the warmth and protection of each other's arms.

A/N: Jasper's pov of the steamy one nighter he and Tiger pulled. Next up, Jasper's reaction to discover his chance at relationship with this hot god has disappeared. What happens when he finds out Edward left without so much as a goodbye.

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5 Update

hope to update soon...


	6. Chapter 6 Almost, But Not Quite

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight characters. Contains swear words, adult content, adult related themes, sexual relationship between two men: SLASH. If this is not for you, please don't read.

A/N: Finally the long awaited update. I will be trying to update at least once a week if possible. This is Jasper's take on the morning he woke up alone and his version of meeting Edward in the office and going out to lunch. This chapter takes us through the end of chapter four and hopefully we'll get inside Jasper's head.

Jasper

The next morning Jasper woke up with a yawn. With his eyes still closed he rolled over searching for his tiger. He needed to feel his little tight, perfect body against his and taste his delicious lips again, but he realized he was in the bed alone. He sat up forcing his heavy eyes open and looked around the room. The bathroom door was open and clearly empty, and Tiger's clothes weren't where he threw them and in fact there was no sign of his presence at all.

Jasper felt a pit in his stomach and an ache in his chest as he kept looking around the room. _Did he really just leave without say anything? Last night meant nothing to him? _He groaned, falling back on the bed. The sour realization that he'd been played flooded him. Tiger was just like the rest. He only wanted a nice fuck, a mother fucking one night stand! That nice guy act was just that, an act. He threw the sheets off of him grumbling as he got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom to start the shower.

_How could I have been so stupid? I knew he was too good to be true. A guy like that…I mean he's fucking beautiful. I should have known he would spoil as soon as I turned my back, or in this case as soon as I fell asleep. You're right Tiger. You are a little bitch! Just not the kind I want to think of you as right now._

Under the steamy water the events of last night passed through his head and desire ripped through him at the memory. There was no doubt about it. Tiger was hotter than hell, and that sweet little piece…unmph. Just thinking about it made him want to bust both nuts and spray that shower. He scowled demanding to himself to forget about Tiger's sugar bowl, but he couldn't. He was heaven in his bed.

_Well at least he gave me a good time._ He thought with a nasty smile. He shut off the water and wrapped himself in a towel as he heard his phone ring.

"What?" he barked in answer. He was in no mood for conversation unless it was telling Tiger to go fuck himself.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Peter joked with a laugh.

"Worse, woke up alone," Jasper replied moodily. Telling Peter about being stood up was probably not the best idea he could have all day.

"Ouch, got played did you?" Peter asked keeping his teasing tone.

"Yeah that little…What the hell do you want Peter?" Jasper snapped. It was his best friend's fault that he was even in this mess to start with. If he hadn't suggested going out to that damned club, he would have never met that little kitten.

_Tiger is certainly a more fitting description for him than kitten. He is quite predatory. Easily targets his prey, then attacks, and leaves the carcass to fall where it may._

"Wow, he must have been a sweet lay to get you this bitchy!" Peter continued barely keeping his laughter under control.

_You have no idea! Tiger's little tender ass still has my dick vibrating._

"I am glad you find this whole thing amusing, but I am about three seconds from hanging up on your ass," Jasper threatened. "It's your damn fault I'm in this mess in the first place!"

"I am sorry man; let me treat you to a late breakfast." Peter replied trying to keep the amusement out of his voice but Jasper heard it all the same. He wasn't even phased by Jasper's ridiculous accusation.

"Not in the mood, Peter."

_That's the last thing I need is to put food in my stomach. I already feel like hurling just thinking about the fool Tiger made out of me._

"Oh come on man! It's not like we will have much time to spend together. You'll be leaving soon." He did have a point. He was Jasper's best friend and he probably shouldn't be taking his frustration out on him, especially with him leaving town soon.

Jasper finally resigned and gave into him. "Alright. As long as we are going someplace good," he said pointedly.

"Since you're not in food mood, let's go to _Drips_." He offered.

"Okay. Is that the little coffee shop off first and third?" Jasper asked.

"That's the one."

"Fine I'll be there in fifteen," Jasper told him and snapped the phone shut. He dressed quickly in a hoodie and a pair of True Religion Ricky Super T jeans. He checked himself in the mirror and paused to take a moment to appreciate the classic straight leg style. The devil was truly in the details. With all of that staining and sanding to give them a worn look, they were the perfect destruction for his rugged style.

_Maybe if I'd worn these last night, Tiger would still be as mesmerized by my ass as I am. _

He gave one quick look around the room hoping to see a note that he could have possibly missed but of course he didn't see anything. He left, slamming the door behind him. He passed the porter he'd seen last night when he and Tiger came in. He gave Jasper a nasty look, but he ignored him. He rushed through the crowded lobby and went straight to front to grab a cab. It was unfortunate that his Mercedes Sport Utility was already being shipped to Seattle. He really didn't feel like waiting on a cab today, but whatever. He did what he had to do.

Peter sat at the little café with a coffee and cinnamon roll already. He had his classic smirk on his face when he saw Jasper arrive.

_Smug bastard!_

"How is that broken heart working for you?" Peter teased and Jasper glared at him.

"Say that again and I am going to ask you how that broken nose is working for you," he growled and his friend tried to stifle a laugh. "I am not broken hearted anyways, just pissed that he left." He added. He moodily gave the waitress his order, ignoring the fact she was practically drooling over the both of them. He was definitely not into women, and decided he might as well be done with men and their silly mind games. They weren't worth the trouble, and surely he would be better off without them.

_Who needs a serious relationship anyway? People don't have those anymore. That kind of stuff is for people like my parents who found love years ago when love meant something. Now apparently love means a quick "wham-bam-thank-you-sir," and that is about it._

"So why are you so interested in my night? Trying to hide the fact you went home alone?" Jasper sneered nastily. Peter just looked as smug as ever and shrugged it off.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," he stated with an arrogant air, but Jasper laughed bitterly.

"Since when are you a _gentleman_?" Jasper shifted in his chair. "It's okay. I get it. You can't admit you got shot down. I understand," he goaded his friend knowing just how big and sensitive his ego was.

"I did not get shot down!" Peter snapped frowning when Jasper gave him that '_Please, whatever!_' look. "I did take her home with me last night," he insisted. His smugness had returned. "And I even got a good morning kiss too. How was your kiss this morning? Oh wait…you didn't get one. That's must be a real bummer for you." He finished with an evil smile and Jasper was the one frowning now, realizing he just walked head first into that one.

"What's the matter sweetheart? _Tiger_ got your tongue?" He winked at him. "Where's all of that mouth now? Don't have anything to say now Jazzy?" Peter's teasing was rough, but Jasper was man enough to handle anything he dished out. He glared at his friend seriously considering wiping the floor with his smug face, but decided against it when the waitress brought his breakfast.

"Okay, okay, I will leave it be," Peter said finally holding his hands up and Jasper nodded. He surely didn't want to have to beat the crap out of his friend on his last day in town. "I will just say this though," Peter started and Jasper gave him a warning glare. "Bella, the woman I was with, told me that they had an early flight back to where ever it was they came from and that may be why he left." He explained obviously trying to smooth over the situation, but Jasper didn't feel very soothed as he took a drink of his coffee. What he felt was incredibly jealous of his best friend. Usually it was Jasper that got the upper hand where dates were concerned, but this time Peter got to know his date's name, when she was leaving _and_ a kiss in the morning while Jasper got a big shot of _absolute _nothing; a healthy dose of _kiss my ass!_

"He still could have told me that. I mean who just leaves without so much as a 'bye.' Jasper was truly perturbed by Tiger's bold rudeness. "I mean, he could have told me last night he had an early flight. You don't just up and leave like that. That's trashy."

"Maybe he wasn't satisfied with the goods." Peter sipped his coffee in an animated gesture. "I mean, he probably didn't wanna hurt your feelings about your performance, so he snuck out." He smirked and then smiled brightly. "I woulda done the same thing, bro." Jasper sipped his coffee and seriously considered spraying him with it. "Saves the ego, ya know?"

Jasper rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance. It was a good thing he knew him and understood his incessant teasing was really a testament of his friendship. He'd always done that since he and Jasper were little kids. Jasper didn't pay his comments any mind, but instead shot Peter the bird finger.

"_Nice_." Peter sipped his coffee again and nodded his head. "I know you would like to, because I'm so fine and irresistible and all, but you're really _not_ my type. I'm not into ass like _that_, but I'll bet your little cat is probably somewhere getting some ass right now though." He snickered. "Sucks to be you."

Jasper reached out to hit him but he laughed and ducked out of his reach.

_Sadly, he's probably correct._

"You know what, Pete? Just shut the fuck up." His best friend laughed and Jasper just shook his head.

They finished eating and filled each other in with the rest of the details from their night on the town. They were just sitting there talking and the waitress came back to the table to get their plates. She smiled brilliantly at Jasper and he smiled back. He couldn't be rude, so he decided to actually answer some of her questions when she asked him something. Peter was somewhat offended that the girl wasn't drooling over him. After all he _was_ the straight one!

"You from around here, Jasper?" She asked, leaning a little too close to him. He was sure she was trying to give him a little feel of her goodies, but they did nothing for him. The only thing he wanted to be feeling at that moment was Tiger's tongue swirling his thick cock. He shook Tiger out of his head and smiled at the girl.

"Oh, no, no." He lied. Peter swallowed a laugh when Jasper kicked him under the table. Jasper saw an opportunity to smack his friend without actually touching him. "I'm just visiting my boyfriend Peter here." He gestured towards his companion with his hand. Peter swallowed a yelp when Jasper kicked him in the shin for trying to protest. "I've been here for a week and today is the first day we've come up for air." Peter's face turned beet red when the girl gave him a pretend smile. She was obviously disappointed. Peter looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He forced a smile back at her and rested his chin in his palm, covering his mouth with his fingers.

"I see." She smiled uncomfortably with Jasper's revelation of his 'boyfriend.'

Jasper could barely contain his laughter, but he managed to hide it quite well. "You know how it is with these long distance relationships." He continued his farce of a story. "You don't get to see each other much, and when you finally do, you just want to stay in bed. It's hard to keep your hands off each other."

He winked at Peter who was giving him the _"I'm going to stick my foot up your ass"_ look.

"Especially with my darlin' little Petie Pie here. He just _loves _for me to give him little hugs and caresses, right babe?" Peter shot daggers with his eyes at him. Jasper swallowed another laugh. "Matter of fact, he loves for me to do all kinds of things for him."

She just nodded and picked up our empty dishes. She put the check down on the table. "Well, you guys enjoy the rest of your day." She looked at Jasper and smiled. "Have a safe trip back home."

Jasper nodded, watching Peter with sheer delight from his peripheral vision. "You too."

The girl took Peter's credit card and the check and went to cash them out. Jasper balled his lips up to keep from laughing when he turned to face his embarrassed friend.

"What? Where's all that mouth now?" He goaded. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Not cool, man. Not cool!" Peter said. Now it was his turn to kick his laughing friend.

"Ow!" Jasper cried. "Ow! Dude!"

"Man, you know I come here all the time. Now everyone in here will think I like _ass_!" Jasper laughed. "Well, I do, but not male _ass_. That's so wrong." He threw a stray piece of scrambled egg at his buddy. "_Pisser_!"

Jasper laughed. "Now we're even."

Peter shook his head and when the girl came back to the table he thought about telling her the truth. He decided he would correct Jasper's foolishness they next he came in for coffee. He knew Jasper was not into the girl and to keep the girl from being more embarrassed, he would tell her at a time when Jasper wasn't around. Otherwise, she would just feel like Jasper didn't want to be bothered with her, which was the truth. Peter was thinking he might be able to score in the future with the girl, should he come back, so he certainly didn't want her dealing with insecurities and poor self-esteem.

"_Anyway._ Now that I know you are _totally_ smoking weed, what did your Mom say about you leaving?"

Jasper felt his heart constrict. He was a true 'mama's boy' and he hated to leave her, but he knew this was a great opportunity for him. "Well she just didn't understand why I have to move to Seattle. My Dad was like, he's already told you why. She was upset that all of her children won't be near her. My Dad was telling her that everything was going to be okay. I promised to call her every day and fill her in on all the boring details of my life out there."

He nodded. "I'll have to take your place while you're gone. There's no use in letting all of that good food go to waste." Jasper smiled. His mother was absolutely the best cook ever and Peter was pretty much always over there eating. Jasper knew he wasn't joking and would keep her occupied for him.

"Dad explained to her that Carlisle Cullen has a decent company and that he a pretty powerful business man. Get this…he and my father went to college together, and he knows what a shrewd business man Mr. Cullen is. Mom just said, "Well if it's what makes you happy." Then she says, well maybe they will have some 'nice' single men out there. She swears by God I'll be the best looking man in Seattle, so I can have any man I want." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Peter laughed. "Yeah, if she only knew just _how_ badly you flop in bed though. That would be the least of her worries. I don't know man. Maybe you _should _consider women instead."

"Kiss my ass, Pete." Jasper said dryly.

"Just sayin.' He wiggled his eyebrows.

"_Anyway. _I explained to her that I was going there for work, and not pleasure. I don't need to get involved in melodrama at this point in my career and after last night, I certainly don't need to get involved with trifling men. I will admit that lately the idea of settling down in a serious relationship had started to grow on me, but in lieu of the disaster from last night, I think I will forego that ideation. Mom just wants me to settle down and have her some grandkids. She basically ended her sermon by telling me to keep my eyes open because I can't always know when true love will find me. She's a hopeless romantic. Makes me gag."

"Jasper, as much as it _pains _me to say this, I agree with your Mom. I don't think you should throw the baby out with the tiger's dirty bath water. So you got shafted. No big deal." He stood up and Jasper followed his lead. "Just learn how to tap the ass better and the men will stick around for relationships." He smiled and dodged Jasper's attempt to punch him in the gut.

"_Bite…me." _Jasper said leading the way out of the door.

"Oh, but wouldn't you love that?" He laughed as they stepped outside the café. "Where do you want me to bite you boyfriend?"

Jasper just laughed as they walked to Peter's vehicle. He insisted on driving Jasper to the airport. There was no way he was going to let his best friend leave town without a proper goodbye. Two hours later they were standing in the airport.

"Don't have too much fun without me," Jasper told Peter after they gave each other a heartfelt hug.

"Going to be hard to have fun at all without you man, then again I will be able to get your share of the sexy women," Peter added with an excited gleam in his eyes.

He shook his head. "They are all yours buddy," he told him. "You can have my share of the men too once you finally decide to accept your _true_ preference and switch teams."

Peter punched him in the shoulder. "You jackass. Come here." They hugged each other again before Jasper got ready to make his way through the crowded airport towards security. "I'm going to miss you something fierce. I love you man."

"I love you too." He murmured into his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too." They separated and did their infamous fist-bumping handshake and they parted ways. As Jasper arrived at his terminal, he noticed they already started to let people board the plane so he made his way towards the stewardess. She took his ticket as she roamed his body with her eyes and gave him a flirty smile.

_Oh not again. And I don't have Pete here this time to pretend to be my boyfriend. Besides Tiger's smile is so much sexier. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking…Tiger is a distant memory. Gone…forgotten. _

Jasper scolded himself for _even_ reminiscing about that traitor. _Ugh! How did Tiger get under my skin so fast?_ He didn't understand it at all; no man had _ever_ done that to him. He sighed heavily as he walked and finally boarded the plane. He found his seat and quickly arranged himself for the flight. He looked out the window as he tried to think about something else than his little not so ferocious beast; anything would do.

Jasper arrived in Seattle, but had a hell of a time trying to find his hotel. His cab driver didn't even know where it was.

_What the hell? Ever heard of a GPS dude?_

Nearly three hours after he had landed, they finally found his small hotel. After he called his parents to let them know he was in Seattle, Jasper collapsed on the small hard bed. He was exhausted. The evening was setting in, and even though he had barely eaten anything today, the only thing he wanted to do was try to get some sleep.

_What a fucked up day! _He yawned and stretched his muscles on the mattress. _Just a lousy day! _

This had to be the worst day of Jasper's life. He was quite sure of that, and he was convinced that it was that damned man's fault! As he willed sleep to consume his fatigued body, he questioned again how it was _even_ possible for a man he'd only known for a couple of hours to affect him _so_ much. That was something his previous boyfriends could have never done. No one had ever caused such a reaction in him.

_Not even close._

Jasper turned over onto his stomach and drifted into a fitful sleep. All he could think of was that beautiful, green-eyed man. There was something remarkably different about him. He was so damn shy, and tender-a delicate flower. He was perfect and for the life of him, Jasper couldn't figure out why he would just take off like that. What a difference a day could bring. This time last night, he was fucking a screaming predator and tonight he was alone in a strange bed in a town he knew absolutely nothing about.

_Talk about bad luck._

The next morning Jasper woke feeling stiff as a board from the restless night he'd had. With a sigh of frustration, he got up from the bed and prepared for his first day with Cullen Accounting Firm. He checked out of the hotel with determination to make the weekend a distant memory. He stepped outside and saw that Hertz had delivered his rental car.

_A Honda Civic? Really?_

He started the engine and sighed in frustration, hoping when he got off work his Mercedes would've arrived. Then of course, he would have to meet his new landlord and finish the details on his new apartment as well. He exhaled loudly as he drove through the small suburb. The day was just starting and he was already tired. When he entered into the tiny parking lot of the building where he now worked, Jasper noticed he was a good half hour early.

_At least something goes as planned_, he thought bitterly.

He got out of the car and adjusted his fashionable black Gucci suit. He really wanted to make a good impression on Carlisle Cullen, so he'd dropped about three thousand dollars on this _power_ statement. This was his big break to get away from his father's long dark shadow. It was a chance to establish himself independent of his father's accomplishments and he couldn't risk this opportunity slip through his fingers.

Jasper looked up at the off white building. It didn't seem too impressive on the outside but he knew better than to trust appearances. Images of Tiger involuntarily slipped into his mind. He scowled pushing any thoughts of him out of his head with a feeling of indignation as he walked towards the building.

"Good morning, how my I help you?" A petite girl with curly dark hair asked him as soon as he entered. She flashed him a smile, trying to turn him on. Instead it made him wish he'd put something in his stomach before coming to work to make the nausea easier to manage. He forced himself to smile back.

"Jasper Hale, I presume?" A stern looking man asked holding out his hand and Jasper nodded and shook it.

"Good, we're glad to have you here. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is Jessica Stanley, our receptionist." He turned to the girl who was chewing on her bottom lip and eyeing Jasper as if he was the last piece of white chocolate in the bowl. "Mrs. Stanley any sign of Edward?" She shook her head 'no.' "That boy never does what I ask him to do!" Mr. Cullen's seemingly intense irritation at this _Edward_ seemed quite odd to Jasper.

Jasper smiled and gave him that_ "what can you do"_ expression and Mr. Cullen laughed, patting him on the back. He led Jasper through the small building and introduced him to the staff. The brunette, he introduced as Bella Swan, looked so damn familiar but he couldn't think where he had seen her before. The brunette gave him odd looks as if expecting something and he was just about to ask her what was up with her looking at him like that when Mr. Cullen turned and ushered Jasper to his office where he began to discuss the ins and outs of the company.

Several minutes had passed when Mr. Cullen suddenly stopped his explanation on the more important accounts and got up to called someone to his office, then returned back to his seat. Shortly after that, Jasper heard someone else enter in the office.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen. I have some documents that you need to look over," he heard a male voice say and Jasper felt his blood and veins freeze. That voice sounded like _his_, but it couldn't be! He wanted to turn to confirm it, but he was paralyzed in his chair.

"Okay, but before that, I would like you to finally meet Jasper Hale. Jasper this is one of my brokers, who is also my son Edward Cullen," Mr. Cullen said sternly. Jasper managed to turn and look at the man to his left. His heart nearly pounded its way into his throat as he took in his little passive tiger standing there.

Edward smiled and held out his hand politely. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hale. We've heard so much about you," Jasper noted that there was a slight shake in his voice that wasn't there before. He looked like he wanted to faint.

"Thank you. I am glad to be here," Jasper smiled brilliantly. He took his hand in a polite handshake, not failing to notice how nervous Tiger was.

_So his name is Edward. Perfect. And he is dynamite in that damn suit! Mmm…nice, sexy, muscular body…just like I remember him. And I thought I was making an impression! _

Jasper had a fleeting thought of how much he would enjoy trying to explore a relationship with this sexy Adonis, but hurriedly ejected it from his mind. He reminded himself that he was officially done with relationships.

_Don't be fooled Jasper. This is the guy who thought he'd stiffed you. Well the joke's on him. Almost but not quite. _

He quickly pulled his hand from Jasper's. Edward noticed his cheeks starting to turn pink as he turned his attention back to his father. Jasper felt a twitch in his groin when he saw that cute little shade of red brushed his face. He fought off the smile that was fighting to break out across his face. It looked like his luck was finally starting to change, he thought. He couldn't believe that out of all the men he could have run into today, Tiger happened to live and work right here! In the office where he was newly employed! He watched him speak with his father with amusement; Edward was clearly making every attempt to keep his gaze away from him.

Jasper started to think of ways to enact revenge on him, but he'd have to tread carefully until he figured out what kind of man he was and just how close he was with his father. The last thing he needed was for him to run to his father to get him fired. He _certainly_ didn't want him clueing his father in on his little secret; that he'd banged his son senseless and oh yeah, that he was very, very gay. Not that it should have mattered, but still. It would come out eventually, but Jasper didn't want that bit of information coming out the wrong way, especially not from an upset Edward.

"Thank you Edward," Mr. Cullen told him once he was finished reading the report. "Good work on closing this deal. This one is a huge for us." Edward nodded and he turned and noticed Jasper watching him.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I look forward to working with you," Jasper stated once Mr. Cullen finished congratulating his obviously embarrassed son. He was trying to make sure Tiger wouldn't forget he was there. When he noticed that Mr. Cullen's attention was elsewhere, he shot his little hottie a wink. He nodded politely and quickly left the office. His cage was clearly rattled by Jasper's presence.

Unfortunately Mr. Cullen kept Jasper busy for the first half of the day and he wasn't able to talk to Tiger again that morning. He had progressed far in learning about what type of man his Tiger a.k.a. Edward was by asking around. Jasper admitted he was surprised when everyone described him as the quiet goody-two shoes type of man. He was shy, quiet, kept to himself and apparently never did anything crazy or wild.

_I wonder if that is why he went to New York. To break his little boring routine! I'm sure I was the perfect breaking tool! This shit puts a nasty taste in my mouth and makes my damn stomach churn. I am going to make you pay for using me like that little tiger!_

Jasper looked up from the accounts he was reading to watch him file some papers. He was definitely dressed much more conservative than what he wore in New York. His hair was groomed a little neater; with that damned _'make-your-dick-hard' _suit that was fitting his body like an elegant glove. Edward was just too damned sexy for his own good. Jasper frowned when that last thought entered his head and he reminded himself that he was done with that _very, very stunning_ muchacho…even if he did make his dick hard just thinking about him.

"Well I do say it is about time for lunch. Go get yourself something to eat Jasper," Mr. Cullen announced at noon, breaking Jasper out of his carnal thoughts. "Be back in the office by one," he added sternly and Jasper wondered if the man ever smiled.

"Yes sir," he said rising from his chair. Jasper stretched his stiff muscles before he left the small office where he had been working. He hadn't taken a single step down the hall when to his surprise and delight he was nearly run over by none other than Tiger himself. Yep, his luck was changing for the better and he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. Edward lost his balance and Jasper held on to his waist to keep him from falling. Good thing Mr. Cullen wasn't paying attention to how tightly his hands were gripping his son. He would probably not appreciate the gesture as much as he hoped Tiger did.

"Easy there Tiger," he told him as the edges of his mouth curled into a little smile. Inwardly he was disturbed by how quickly and eagerly his body reacted to having Edward so close to him. Jasper's body almost trembled from being within his reach. Tiger had started a fire in him and he wasn't sure he would be able to quench it if one of them didn't move soon. It was rather obvious that Edward was feeling the same way by the way he was ravaging Jasper with his hungry emerald eyes, and by the way he shivered when Jasper touched him. Those dazzling eyes of his sent ripples of excitement through Jasper's body. Jasper was relieved and disappointed at the same time when Tiger quickly pushed himself away from him looking very flustered. Jasper almost came in his pants when that little faint blush covered his tiger's face.

_How is it even possible for this man to have such control over my body?_

"There it is." Jasper whispered as he relished in that sweetest shade of red. Edward blushed again and Jasper winked at him. He laughed softly when Tiger looked away in embarrassment.

_He's so adorable. It makes it very hard to be pissed at him. Such a shy little cutie._

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." _Damn that voice…mmph…I'm not going to last at all today._

Edward tried to walk past him and head towards the door, but Jasper stepped in his path preventing him from moving. He obviously wanted to get as far away from Jasper as possible, but he refused to let him get away that easily this time.

"What's the hurry?" Jasper asked him, grinning. "_Again_?" He felt immensely satisfied by the look of shock on Edward's face. Jasper laughed when he blushed again, this time a shade brighter. If he hadn't known before, he knew now that Jasper was not at all thrilled waking up alone after their 'sinful' booty call.

"I…I…am not…not in a hurry. I am just going to lunch." He tried to sound confident but Jasper saw right through his act. His voice was rough and nervous and Jasper felt his control slipping again. He had a few ideas of what he could do, or eat, for lunch and none of them had a thing to do with food.

_Snap out of it Jasper! _He scolded himself. _Think of a way to pay his sexy ass back for ditching you! Don't get caught up in all of that swag and screw it up!_

"Really? So was I." Jasper replied. His grin grew as he watched Edward press his lips together. He apparently was not at all happy to be in his presence, a fact which kind of ticked Jasper off. After all, Tiger was the one who'd abandoned him. If anyone had the right to not want to be in the other's presence, it was him. He brushed it off.

"Since I'm new here, why don't you show me where the best food is?" His voice was filled with amusement. Edward's jaw dropped.

_That wild hair…mmm…felt so good in my hands._

"I am sure anyone else in the office would love to help you," he replied bitterly, quickly attempting to move around him again.

_Does he really think I'm just going to let him off that easily? _

"Yeah, I suppose they could, but something tells me none of them will be quite the pleasant distraction that you are," Jasper replied mischievously. Jasper scratched the bridge of his nose and repressed another smile of satisfaction when he saw that Edward's lips were so tightly pressed that they were in a thin line. He was starting to become angry with him.

"I _really _don't think that is a good idea." Edward snapped. He was glaring at him now and making it clear that he was not finding the humor in this. His voice had ice in it, a far departure from the liquid fire it had Saturday night when it was screaming and begging him to pound him harder.

_Jasper this is silly. He's acting like he doesn't want to be bothered with you, dissing you like this. How could you have been fooled into thinking that he was different than all of the men you've been with before?_

"Of course it is, Tiger," he teased. Edward cringed a little when Jasper called him by his nickname he used in New York. Jasper leaned slightly towards him then added in a whisper, "after all you owe me considering you used my body and left me hanging…literally." He winked, and laughed quietly when he saw his little wild tiger trying to hide his embarrassment, but that delightful little bright red flush told the tale he was trying to hide. Edward was moving his mouth much like a fish out of water. With an ashamed and guilty look on his face, he looked down at his feet.

_That was certainly an expression I didn't expect to see. Does Tiger even realize what he's done to me? Does he even care enough to actually feel bad about it? Good! Maybe next time he'll think twice before leaving me in bed alone. Jasper thought smugly. He silently chided himself once again for even thinking of sharing a bed with him again. NO! Even if he does feel bad, all I want from him is revenge for using me and tossing me aside. I have no intention of giving him another opportunity to hurt me like that. Wait a minute? Hurt? Why would I be hurt by a complete stranger? Get it together Jasper!_

"It's just lunch, Tiger." Jasper told him, trying to purge the excess from his conflicted brain. Edward looked up at him with a stony look on his face, and Jasper was afraid that he would refuse to go, so he put on his best sad face hoping to win him over. He felt the thrill of triumph and unwanted arousal wash over him as Edward started to smile.

"Alright, but just today." He said with an air of defeat in his voice. Jasper was grinning happily as he held his arm out for Edward to take. He was a gentleman after all, but Edward huffed and walked past him to his car. Jasper laughed. He wasn't surprised that he refused it. He shrugged, and followed behind him, enjoying the view of those all too familiar hips when he walked.

They got into Edward's Jaguar and Jasper watched him silently as he drove. Being alone with him was testing his resolve. He wanted to remain angry with him, but his overwhelming sexuality was making that feat very difficult. Part of him wanted him to stop the car so he could toss him in the backseat. He wanted to flip him over and pull those cashmere trousers and underwear down, just below that tight little ass of his, and fuck him for old and new. He wanted to make him scream like he had done Saturday night, and have him apologize for what he did. The other part of him enjoyed the clear tension throughout Edward's body, and wanted him to suffer. Either way both parts were thrilled that as much as he wanted him, he was wearing on his little Tiger's nerves. Jasper also took pleasure in seeing that little bulge in Edward's pants.

"Will you stop that already?" Edward asked looking at him smiling. "Jesus."

_I'm so damn hard right now. God help me but I need to touch him. He wants me to. Look at him. He's hard for me too. _

Jasper reached over and stroked Edward's thigh. He nearly jumped out of the car at his touch.

_Dangerous. Tiger is truly turning out to be a dangerous little predator, if not the sexiest one I've ever seen._

"This suit is quite dapper on you. So flattering…" Jasper kept his voice low. It was heavy with lust for this man. "Mmm. Makes a man think things he shouldn't be thinking about." He removed his hand, and leaned towards him. Jasper inhaled, savoring the scent of this amazing man. He was truly decadent…the sweetest dessert. Jasper was becoming painful uncomfortable in his own trousers as Edward turned to face him with those mesmerizing green eyes. What he wouldn't give for just one bite, or lick of his sweetness right then. Jasper closed his eyes, realizing their faces were almost touching. He wanted to kiss him so badly then.

_Damn he smells good. _

Jasper opened his eyes and leaned closer to him, swallowing the lust that had formed a firm ball in his throat. "Your sexiness…" He whispered in Edward's ear. "…is painfully uncomfortable."

Edward blushed profusely, and Jasper recognized the look of sheer desire in his eyes. This little tiger wanted to jump him. Jasper chuckled softly. Tiger _really_ wanted a piece of him.

_Well it's nice to see you still want me._

When the light changed, Jasper released a low "fuck" that Tiger didn't hear. He was not ready for this little 'interaction' to be over. He wanted to torture the beast a while longer, while at the same time satisfying his own need for lustful thoughts about his lunch date.

They arrived at a tiny diner and pulled into a small parking lot in front. It looked like something out of an old movie. It was a long metal oval building, with rounded square windows and a bright red sign. It was quite retro.

"Flo's?" Jasper asked looking up at the little diner. They got out of the car.

"Oh, yeah. She's the best in town." Edward replied walking ahead of him, giving Jasper another pleasant view of his ass. Jasper matched his pace.

"Well that's good enough for me," he stated closing the distance between them till he stood by his side. He opened the door for Edward, shooting him a bright smile that got brighter when he registered the grumpy look he gave him.

Tiger waved to a middle age woman who led them to a booth near the back. Edward rushed over to the booth and Jasper sat down on the other side, earning another look of irritation from him. The woman arranged their utensils and napkins on the table and took out her pen and order pad. She looked at Jasper with surprise, but then got a happy grin on her face and Jasper grew curious as to why the woman had reacted so.

"Good afternoon, Edward dear. What can I get you and your _friend_ today?" She asked, her grin spreading like fire, and Tiger almost blushed himself right out of the restaurant.

_Does Tiger eat alone or does he just not show his lovers in public? Tiger did say it had been five years since his last boyfriend, so maybe he does eat alone. One thing is for sure. Edward is out of the closet in here. I wonder if his father knows. I'm sure he does, but he definitely doesn't know that Edward was giving up the pie in New York…with me!_

Tiger blushed again and hid himself behind the menu. Jasper was amazed at how easily he blushed. He had never seen a man blush as much as he did.

"I'm just showing him around being that he's not from around here and all," he explained and Jasper's smile dimmed a bit. He got a bitter taste in his mouth.

_Why does he seem to be so embarrassed to be seen with me? Usually men acted exactly the opposite. They usually bragged about everything I did with or for them._

"Flo this is Jasper Hale, he's going to be working with us. Mr. Hale this is Flo," he mumbled behind the menu.

"Please call me Jasper, and it's nice to meet you. I hear your cooking is the best in the whole town," he charmed her with the most charismatic smile he could give. She was absolutely beaming when she turned back to Tiger.

"Oh this one is a keeper," she said winking at him. Edward found some way to reach a whole new level of red and hid even further behind the menu mumbling his order.

_Good! I'm glad he's uncomfortable. Serves him right. _

"I would like a hamburger please." Jasper told the waitress when she asked for his order. She nodded, jotting it down on the order pad. She winked at Jasper and walked towards the kitchen. After a few minutes, Tiger finally emerged from behind the menu with his normal color on his face. Since that blushing was a fiery turn on for him, Jasper immediately found a way to bring it back.

"_So_, I am a keeper huh?" Jasper asked with his sexiest smile. He was thoroughly amused when Edward quickly covered his face with his hands and that flaming red colored his face again.

"This is not funny!" He protested between his fingers. Jasper laughed out loud and leaned over the table and looked directly into those liquid green crystals.

"I find all of this very amusing!" He gave Edward that sexy little wink of his. "Oh come on, Tiger. Lighten up. I will say this. You are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on, and I have no regrets. I thoroughly enjoyed every inch of that beautiful body of yours," he mused and Edward glared at him.

That was not a lie at all. Edward Cullen was fucking delicious, and not just in looks. He was the total package. There was no way he was going to allow Edward to forget what happened in that hotel room. There was definitely _something_ between them and Jasper cursed himself for wanting to find out what it was. He'd awakened to an empty bed, mad at this man for abandoning him, and now here they sat having lunch together.

_Edward wants me. There's no doubt about that, but he comes with too many risks, and he's certainly sporadic and impulsive. I just don't know…_

"Oh and by the way. I forgive you for leaving me." He smiled.

_I hope he knows how badly he hurt me. I don't even know that I truly forgive him, but he needs to understand what he did._

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized. The food came and they started eating. A few minutes later, Jasper caught Edward watching. He winked at him and Edward blushed. He noticed a little salad dressing on the side of Edward's mouth, the same spot where he'd smeared his cum as he shot his load on that sweet little face of his. Jasper felt chills race up and down his spine as his dick felt like it was about to explode.

_Fuck me!_

Tiger moaned against his thumb, causing Jasper to laugh a little. That little vibration sent an electric wave shivering through Jasper's body. He slipped his thumb into Edward's mouth and was flooded with the memory of his throbbing rod sliding down that warm, slick throat of his. Edward granted him entrance and the faintest blush yet crawled over him. Jasper was completely consumed by this marvelous slice of heaven.

_Mmmph! I swear I'm going to jizz my pants! Jasper! You're supposed to be angry with him. You're supposed to be plotting revenge for what he's done to you. You can't do that while having finger sex with him at the table!_

"That's nice, but my cock looked so much better than my thumb right here." He pulled his thumb out of Edwards' mouth and smiled. "You're a dangerous man, Edward Cullen." He took another bite of his burger. "Very, very dangerous. And that little blushing thing you do. That shit is going to be the death of me."

"Well, I guess I should stop. We wouldn't want you…dying…or anything like that." He fumbled over his words, red as house paint.

Jasper reached out and stroked his hand. He smiled devilishly. "Oh, it's quite sexy. That's an excellent look for you." He leaned closer to Edward so no one could hear him. Edward shifted nervously in his seat. "It's even more sexy when you're underneath me moaning…and that little whining noise you made when you gave me that sweet little flower of yours…that little noise has caused me to successfully dry out my skin from taking so many cold showers. It's all I can think about."

Jasper chewed his food slowly and deliberately. He smiled at Edward's bashfulness. He covered his faced and made it plain that he was as turned on as Jasper was. Jasper knew that Edward's cock was screaming for his attention. There was no way it couldn't be, because Jasper's was begging to be buried in Edward's throat or in his ass. Despite Jasper's repeated attempts not to let him, Edward had some kind of wicked sexual influence over his body. Jasper was dripping with lust for him. He wanted him…more than he had the other night.

"Edward, look at me please." He politely demanded. It could not be possible to crave something so badly.

Edward peeped at him through his fingers. Jasper gave a little laugh to show his amusement. "You are _just_ adorable. I'm going to have so much fun with you."

He laughed again when Edward's mouth formed an 'O' shape when he said, "All you have to do is ask, Tiger, and I'll take care of that little problem for you."

He winked. Edward blushed.

_Revenge? Maybe? Maybe not. Either way, I'm sure to get one happy ending out of the deal._

A/N: Well there it is. Jasper was hurt by Edward's abandonment. It sounds to me like he's having a hard time trying to be mad at him. LOL. Edward's sexiness is way over the top and he can't even get it together to exact revenge on his little 'innocent' predator. I don't think he will…well…maybe just a little… Up next…they finish their lunch and wonder if Edward will let him take care of that 'little' problem before they go back to the office?

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch Date

Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Warning: Contains swear words, adult content, sexual relationship between two men: SLASH. If this is not for you, please don't read.

A/N: Okay, the boys have decided to have some fun on their little lunch 'date.' Enjoy.

Edward shifted his salad around with his fork. He was hungry after missing breakfast, but when he ate a few bites, his stomach threatened to return them. He was so turned on by Jasper that he couldn't _even _think about eating. He wanted him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to relieve some of the tension he was feeling below his waist. He'd never craved someone so badly in his life, and Jasper Hale was so mouth-watering. He needed him, and Jasper didn't know _just _how close Edward was to accepting his offer to 'relieve' his little problem. He sighed and glanced around the diner. People were eyeing them and whispering among themselves. They saw him in here all the time, and usually he was alone. He could only imagine what they must be saying about him.

_I'm sure I'll be the talk of the town and definitely the lead in the gossip column tomorrow morning. These people act like they've never seen two men eating lunch together. Jeez! I feel like a freaking circus attraction. It will only be a matter of time before Dad finds out. I mean, Jasper is all over me in here. Even though we are in the back, people are still watching. People are sure to tell him that his 'superstar employee' was finger loving his contrary son at Flo's Diner-and that Edward certainly looked like he was salivating over him. If I could only turn back time to Saturday night and stop myself from going to Eclipse. That would make this little lunch date much more comfortable. Karma is a bitch!_

"It's going to be a long time until dinner." Jasper stated as he finished his burger, seemingly totally ignorant of what was going on around him. Edward picked up his fork again eyeing the lettuce there, and then set the fork back down. He glanced at the charming man sitting across from him. Edward didn't have the energy to be angry at him any longer, although he was highly irritated with his amusement. How he could be so oblivious to the effect he created on his life?

"I'm really not all that hungry." He lied. He avoided eye contact with Jasper because he was afraid of what those sapphire eyes would do to him. Without a shadow of doubt, they would cause him to dissolve and become putty in his hands, just as they had in New York. He was aroused, and Jasper's very bitable lips were calling his name. Edward shivered and his body grew hot. His heart was beating irregularly, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to breath. Edward stood up, smoothing his suit nervously, giving up on any further attempts to finish his meal. "We should be headed back," He told him as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "Dad doesn't appreciate tardiness."

"I'm paying," Jasper told him laying down the money on the table before he could even take out a single bill. Edward started to object but Jasper simply shook his head. "You drove using your gas so I pay. Next time we can switch," he explained giving him a playful wink, sending shivers down his spine. Edward's heart was now threatening to rip through his rib cage.

_Damn! This man is truly trying to kill me. _Edward felt his boxers becoming a little moist. _Fuck! This doesn't make any sense. How can one person be so, so freaking voluptuous. _

"You're assuming there will be a next time!" He shot back. Edward scoffed as he brushed passed him. As they walked towards the door, Edward dutifully noted the snickers and whispers of the people in the diner and cringed. He almost stopped and asked them what their problem was, but he just ignored them. _Some people are idiots. _He rushed out of the diner and to his car as fast as he could without running.

"I don't assume anything, Tiger." Jasper told him as he got in the Jag and Edward's breath hitched when he inhaled Jasper's intoxicating aroma. There was no way he was going to be able to ride in this car shut up with this guy. Edward was sure he would explode before they made it back to the office. They fastened their seatbelts and Edward started the car. Jasper smiled subtly at him, never taking his eyes off him as he popped some mints in his mouth. Edward was quivering, mostly because of the excitement of being this close to the man who had literally rocked his world in and out of bed. He shook himself free of Jasper's gaze and backed the car out of the space.

"Stop calling me that!" Edward snapped at him fearing what would happen if someone should hear him calling him that. _That will be hard to explain. Oh by the way Edward, why is the new guy calling you a wild animal? That's a little weird don't you think?_

"You didn't seem to mind me calling you that Saturday night." Jasper teased him with a large grin.

Edward narrowed his eyes again and blushed profusely, earning a satisfied smile from his lover. His hands were trembling on the steering as flashbacks from their night of passion raced through his head. Jasper's gentle sucking of those mints reminded him of his smooth lips circling his needy cock. Edward couldn't breathe and decided to pull into a space that was blocked by ten foot hedges and shielded from human view and traffic. He put the car in park and sat there rubbing his eyes for a moment. They were both silent. After a couple of minutes, Edward glanced down at his watch. They had already been gone for about fifty minutes. He sighed and shook his head, resting it on the arm rest.

Jasper released his seatbelt and turned in his seat. He sat there watching him for a moment and Edward turned his head to face him. They sat in silence, seemingly forgetting about the passing of time. There was definitely wicked chemistry between them, and Edward needed to touch him.

Jasper rested his head on his rest and continued to lose himself in Edward's emerald eyes. "We should really head back. I don't want to be late on my first day."

Edward nodded, truly not giving a damn about what his father would do to either one of them right then. "I know." He whispered and turned his body to face Jasper completely now. "I'm sorry." He said keeping his eyes fixated on the magnificence next to him.

Jasper smirked. "For?"

Edward rolled his eyes. He knew Jasper wasn't going to let him off easily for leaving him with the hopes of never seeing him again. Edward smiled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone in that hotel. That was wrong and I really am very sorry."

Jasper exhaled as if he'd been waiting on Edward's sincere apology. "Why?" Of course he would want to know why his saucy mister left him wanting.

Edward shrunk his shoulders, and grimaced nervously. "I just freaked out."

Jasper rolled his lips around his mint and shook his head. He was silent and carefully considering Edward's statement. Edward looked at him very nervously as if he thought Jasper was about to go off on him. If he had, he would have been well within his right to.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He apologized again.

Jasper nodded again. "Hmmm."

Edward made another desperate attempt. "You already said you forgive me, so I guess this is just a…_technicality_."

"A _technicality_?" He repeated.

"Well, technically, not a _technicality_ in the literal sense of the word." He fumbled nervously as Jasper played with his almost completely dissolved mint again, and laughed at his clumsiness. "What I meant was, I mean, I'm…"

Jasper's shoulders shook as looked down at his lap and laughed at Edward's nervousness.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Edward asked.

Jasper lifted his head and looked back at Edward. His eyes were dancing and he smiled at his nervous toy. "You have no idea."

Edward pursed his lips and brushed his bronze hair out of his eyes, causing Edward to nearly scream his desire for him. "So am I truly forgiven or what?"

Jasper, still smiling, reached over and brushed a stray lock out of Edward face. "Hmmm…maybe…we'll see."

Edward smiled crookedly at him. "Well I guess that's better than nothing."

Jasper nodded. "We are so late." He reminded him.

"I know." Edward whispered. They were silent again and fell into that mesmerizing trance again as they locked eyes for the second time. Edward's bashfulness kicked in and he blushed.

"Edward, you are absolutely the most gorgeous man I've ever met in my life." Edward blushed redder. Jasper reached over and placed his hand on his cheek, turning his face towards him. Jasper smiled and winked at him. "And the most bashful."

Edward decided right then that he'd already died and somehow his body was refusing to leave the earth. He was lost, too far gone to care about work or anything else. He wanted Jasper and he wanted him now.

"You're shaking." Jasper whispered as his own body began to betray his need as well. He pulled Edward's face closer to his until their foreheads were meshed. Edward closed his eyes and reveled in Jasper's invigorating allure.

_This man is death!_

"May I kiss you, Edward?" Jasper asked softly. Edward loved that he was always a gentleman. Even when they made love, he always took care of Edward and was constantly making sure Edward approved of any and everything that he did to him. Edward opened his eyes and mimicked Jasper's cheek brushing. Their noses were gently grazing each other's now and neither of them denied or tried to hide their arousals that were evident in their trousers.

"Yes." Edward's voice was barely audible and he was vaguely aware of the time.

Jasper moved closer to him and closed the small gap between their lips. The kiss deepened and Edward allowed himself to be pulled into Jasper's spell. Jasper pulled him tighter to him, overcome with his own lust for Edward. They kissed fervently for a few minutes and when they finally stopped for air, they were both panting heavily. Their pores seeped with need for release.

They wrapped the kiss with gently brushes of the lips, chins, and nose. Jasper swallowed a hard lump in his throat and tried to find air in the car. Edward was still shaking and he didn't object when Jasper's tongue started grazing his lips again. He opened his mouth and let him and that's when he lost it.

"Ahh..mm.." Edward moaned into his demanding mouth.

Jasper broke away. "There it is." His voice was thick and heavy. "That's so _fucking_ sexy." He kissed Edward again. "That…" He was interrupted by Edward's tongue. "Mmm…" He pulled back. "That little whine is going to make me nut."

Edward whined again, sending Jasper closer to the edge. "What do you need Tiger?" Jasper asked, much like he'd done Saturday night. Of course, his bashful little kitten reacted much like he's expected. Tiger was afraid to tell Jasper what he, at this point, _needed._

Jasper knew they were already ten minutes late and didn't have much time, so he reached down and stroked Edward's throbbing rod. "Is this what you need, baby?"

Edward was speechless and could only nod. Jasper had already cased their surroundings. This place was quite secluded and he was sure he could take care of him without being noticed.

"Adjust your seat baby." Jasper instructed and Edward immediately obeyed. He offered no objection at all. He pushed the leather seat back as far as it could go and reclined it to the lowest position. Jasper placed his knees and bent down to kiss Edward's lips again. He stroked his hardness and Edward moaned softly.

_He needs this_.

"What do you want?" He asked again. Tiger had been pretty opposed to him being there earlier and Jasper needed to make sure he was okay with this.

Edward faced reddened and he closed his eyes. "I want you…" He swallowed again and opened his eyes when Jasper brushed his nose against his again. "I want you to go down on me." His voice was low as he shyly made his request.

Jasper kissed him again and removed his hand from his cock and stroked his cheek with his finger. "As you wish."

Jasper slumped back down and unfastened the button on his trousers. Edward's body was quavering in anticipation for what was about to go down. Jasper unzipped him, and then unfastened his own pants. They were just too tight and he needed room before he blew in his pants. He gently, but firmly glided his hand inside Edward's boxers which were similar to the one's he wore Saturday night. His cock was hard as stone and pulsating in his hand. Jasper knew it wouldn't take long for Edward to find his much needed release.

Jasper wasted no time and immediately sank his hot mouth down on Edward's steel, causing him to buck his hips.

"Fuck." He puffed. "Mmmm…God baby that feels so damn _gooood_." His pleasure gave Jasper the encouragement he needed to bring him to an end. "Oh, god Jasper. Please don't stop that." His legs moved as his end neared and Jasper sucked harder. He was taking him completely down his throat now. "Ahh mmm."

Jasper pulled off him and kissed him again. "Fuck." Jasper's voice was mostly air. "Edward, you don't know what you do to me."

"Mmm."

Jasper went back down, this time taking his balls in his mouth before swallowing him whole again.

"Ungh! Jasper, I'm going to cum." He was desperate now. "Fuck that shit feels good."

Jasper sucked hard and moaned around his hard shaft.

"Jasperrrr…" Edward's legs shook and his entire length was embedded in Jasper's eager and very willing throat. "Fuck, baby…I can't."

Jasper moaned again and when his throat vibrated, Edward shot his massive load down the back of Jasper's throat.

"Fu….fuckkk…..fuck. Jas-perrrrrr!" He screamed as he came. "J—Jasper…ughn…fuck I'm cummin.'

Jasper kept working until his amazing predator started to go soft in his mouth. They were going to be in so much trouble for being late. He'd always been very punctual and was never late, but Edward did weird things to him. He made him lose all control every time he was near him.

Jasper swallowed everything Edward gave him and rose up licking and smacking his lips. He wiped the excess from his lips with his fingers and licked them. Edward was still somewhere in post clitoral bliss. Jasper smiled, satisfied that he could blow up Edward's world.

"You like?" He asked, kissing him again. Edward nodded. "Good." He pecked his lips again. "We need to get back."

Edward looked at him confused. "But…"

Jasper put his finger to his lips. "You owe me." Edward cocked an eyebrow at him. Jasper laughed and righted himself in his seat. As he adjusted his own cock and fastened his pants, Edward lifted his seat and fixed his clothes. He latched his seatbelt and looked over at Jasper who was smirking. Edward was amazed at Jasper's resolve and his patience.

"You're a cocky son of bitch. You know that right?" Edward said, and Jasper laughed. He leaned forward and Edward kissed his lips. He pulled back. "You just keep making all kinds of assumptions today. You're just so sure there will be a next time or a later."

Jasper chuckled. "I expect full repayment at your earliest convenience." He winked at him. "But for now, I would like to keep my new job, so let's get out of here. You've probably already caused me to get fired."

"Me?" He asked innocently, putting the car in reverse.

"Yeah, you." Jasper buckled his seatbelt. "You and that tight little ass of yours." His eyes darkened with lust again. "You're lucky we don't have much time."

Edward stopped at the stop sign and looked at him. "Why is that?" He asked shyly.

"Because I would be splitting your spine right now." He beamed when he saw Tiger's expression. He toyed with the bridge of his nose and laughed.

Edward blushed.

Jasper laughed again. "Oh you are _such _a pleasant little toy." He smiled at the timid little predator next to him, secretly hoping that Edward would be so much more than a delightful playmate.

Thanks for reading. Please review. I love getting your follow alerts and thanks for favoriting my story, but I really enjoy reading your feedback. Let me know what you think. Thanks again.

Up next….the return to the office.


	8. Chapter 8 After Shocks

Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Warning: Contains swear words, adult content, adult related themes, sexual relationship between two men: SLASH. If this is not for you, please don't read.

A/N: Edward and Jasper return to the office…but boy o boy…

Edward

Edward pulled into his space at Cullen Enterprises and shut the engine off. He looked over at his diabolical lover and smiled shyly. Jasper's blue gems twinkled in the glow of the afternoon sunlight, as the rays shimmered off his blonde hair. He smiled at him and Jasper returned it.

"I really am very sorry." Edward said as they unfastened their seatbelts.

"About what?" Jasper asked, making sure his clothes were decent before he got out. Edward did the same.

"New York." He smiled feebly and Jasper gave a slight nod.

"Thank you." They got out of the car, careful to keep a 'professional' distance from each other. "There's more, and maybe someday you'll get the opportunity to tell me the real reason why you left."

Edward walked beside him at a normal pace. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact that they were very late returning from work. Jasper was right. He owed him an explanation behind his apology.

"Do me a favor, Edward." Jasper said, putting one hand in his trousers and whisking his honey blonde hair back with the other as they walked.

"What's that?" After that blowjob Jasper had just given him, he would do just about anything for him right then.

"Walk head of me so I can admire that cute little ass of yours." He shooed him forward with his hand, encouraging him to move ahead. Edward stopped abruptly and turned towards him. "_What_? I like the way it jiggles when you walk." He balled up his lips to contain his laughter when Edward shot him a nasty look.

"Stop it!" Jasper laughed. "Apparently, you don't realize that we are thirty minutes late and we are standing in plain view of my father's office window."

Jasper swallowed a laugh and seriously hoped Mr. Cullen was on an extended lunch break himself. "Well I guess you better go on and walk ahead of me then." Edward sighed and turned that six-thousand dollar suit towards the building again. "Mmmm…_nice._" Jasper admired his ass as he opened the door. Edward turned and shot him another dirty look and just shook his head. "You have a nice ass, babe." Jasper whispered when they stalled at the door. "_Very, very nice._ I should know. I've tried it."

Edward blushed causing Jasper to cackle. "Stop it." He said again and pointed his finger towards his taunting companion. Jasper gave him one of his infamous sexy winks, and followed him into the building.

"Nice and tight." He murmured almost below his breath so no one could hear him now that they were inside.

"Stop…" Edward whispered several octaves lower. "…it." Jasper just laughed.

_God if this fool wasn't soo good at making me forget my name, I would bury him somewhere…dead or alive. Ugh. Normally I can't stand for people to walk directly behind me. But since he's watching and obviously enjoying my goods, I'll just give him something to think about for the rest of the day._

Edward pretended to 'accidently' drop some mail he'd retrieve from his box on the way through. He bent to pick it up, making sure his suit coat moved enough to give his roused lover a nice glimpse of his cake. He smiled when he heard a groan. They walked a little further and he managed to turn around and glimpsed Jasper's face. _Oh he definitely wants a slice of this, and especially since he didn't let me lick the pop. _Now it was his turn to wink.

Ms. Stanley gave Edward her typical cheery greeting and as soon as she noticed Jasper, she gave him a blasphemous smile. Edward frowned and went straight to his desk. It was a good thing the 'new guy' had just shown him how much he really enjoyed playing in the outfield.

"You two had lunch together," Bella asked in a hushed tone sitting on the edge of Edward's desk. Edward sighed as he sat down nodding. He tried to ignore Bella's smug smile and the look that clearly said,_ "get him boy!"_

"_Now_ I recognize you…" Jasper said with a half-smile, apparently still following Edward. Bella gave him a playful slap on the arm. "You're Edward's little wallflower from the club." He whispered to keep others from knowing they all knew each other prior to today.

"Well it's about time! Jeez! You really know how to damage a girl's self-esteem!" Bella told him with mock scorn.

"Sorry. It's just that I was caught up in some major _phatness_." He justified his forgetfulness. He wiggled his eyes brows at Edward who gave him that "_shut the hell up" _look. "Ma…a…jor…"

"Jasper!" He swiped his hand across his neck. "Knock…it…of." He clenched. Jasper and Bella laughed.

"That's why I didn't remember, Bella." He continued, smiling at Edward who was shifting papers on his desk. "That and I usually don't pay that much attention to estrogen or brunettes. That would be my best friend Peter."

Bella laughed out loud, turning some heads in their direction. She waved her finger at him. "I like you. And yes…I remember clearly just _how_ much he likes brunettes."

"Yes, he does." _Along with blondes, redheads, and all the colors of the rainbow. _Jasper thought and smiled brightly at her. _If you only knew. _"From what he told me, he really enjoyed hanging out with you."

Edward shook his head. He'd paid very little attention to this Peter—Jasper's '_best_' friend Saturday night. He felt a twinge of something prick him at the mention of Peter's name. Jealousy? He was aware that Bella had spent time with him, but it felt strange hearing the fondness in Jasper's voice when he spoke about him.

_Edward, how can you be jealous? You don't even know Jasper well enough to be jealous. He just said he was his 'friend' so why be envious? It's silly and childish._

"How could he not." She smiled and examined her hands and nails. "But I will say- if that's the only reason you didn't remember me, then I _guess_ I can forgive you."

"Thank God. I was really worried there for a moment." He replied with an exaggerated expression of relief. Edward frowned watching the two. That's just what he needed; his best friend and secret lover becoming office buddies.

She leaned toward Jasper and covered her mouth to lower her voice. "Though if you got a thing for tight, male hotties, I just happened to know a really nice one." She teased. Edward glared at her with her best, _"shut up or I will kill you"_ glare. He and Jasper were pretty much already past this stage. If she only knew how they'd just steamed up his Jaguar, she would have kept that comment to herself.

Jasper's smile just got bigger as he crossed his arms. "_Really_? Do you now?" He asked pretending to sound overly interested. Edward stopped what he was doing and looked at both of them. He smiled and shook his head again when he saw how much Jasper was enjoying this. "Is he hot?" He whispered back to her. "I like 'em skintight…oh and definitely bashful."

_Oh Jesus. It's a good thing Dad is out of the office right now. We'd all be fired for not working. He would have a heart attack knowing how unproductive we are being right now._

Edward blushed.

"_Very _bashful." He repeated. Edward fell like sliding under the desk.

Bella's smile grew and she nodded. "Yes, he is on fi-yah! Extremely shy and can be very stubborn."

Edward wanted to scream while he pulled at her hair. The two of them were having way too much fun with this. "Guys! Need I remind you that we are at _work_?"

"Well, I _just_ have to know more about him." Jasper replied with a mischievous tone totally ignoring his comment.

_As if you don't already know more than enough about me! Jeez, you know too much already!_

Bella got that look in her eye and Edward knew there was no way to stop this train wreck from happening.

"_Then_ it just happens to be your lucky day, Jasper. I know _everything_ about him." Jasper's face lit up. "After all, he's been my best friend forever. I know all of his dirty little seductive secrets. Especially the one where he sleeps with people he doesn't know."

Edward's stomach churned, and he suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Considering what he and Jasper had just done, he all suddenly was overwhelmed by utter embarrassment.

_Oh God. Bella please! What does Jasper really think about me? I mean who lets a complete stranger do those things to him? He probably thinks so little of me. Oh God I bet he thinks of me as some kind of easy piece, a slut, at the very least a man whore. He just wants someone he could easily fuck and play around with. I am nothing more than an easy lay for him. _

Jasper Hale just wanted him for sex. He'd even said so himself more than once. He was just a toy.

_Oh God how could I be so stupid. This…this is so freaking stupid. And to think I just let him do me in the car…Oh man! I'm about to throw up. I don't even know him for God's sake!_

Edward suddenly felt betrayed by his friend. He started to demand that Bella shut up when he gagged. He slapped his hand over his mouth fearing he would hurl right then. He shot up from his chair glaring at his friend before he ran to the bathroom. Jasper and Bella stopped laughing and talking, and shrugged.

"Did I mention a bit high-strung at times." She added.

"Ah." Jasper replied. "I see that."

He just barely made it to the bathroom stall when Edward started to heave so strongly it made his stomach hurt.

_God, if you hear me and care anything about me, strike me dead now!_

Edward legs felt heavy and wobbly as he left the stall. He felt cheap and used and most of all disgusted with himself. His eyes filled with tears that he couldn't explain. What was going on? Why was he feeling like this? Jasper Hale had him feeling like a street hooker. He felt like trash. How could he stoop so low and let a stranger perform oral sex on him.

_Edward you are overreacting. Jasper is cool. He's a gentleman remember? He's never disrespected you. You're cool. You just had a great time right? In the car? Why are you flipping out all of a sudden? He didn't do anything you didn't allow him to do…twice. Oh fuck! Why didn't he stay his ass in New York! Oh god forbid if Dad finds out about this! What an embarrassment to myself and my family. My parents didn't raise a slut!_

Edward washed his face in the bathroom sink, not caring if he messed up his hair or his suit. _What's the point?_ He thought bitterly. There was no point in keeping up appearances any more. He dried off his face with a paper towel and made a slow march back to the disaster that was still awaiting his at his desk.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella's concern was genuine. Jasper was curious and shocked.

"Why wouldn't be? I mean, I'm sitting here with my best friend who can't stop running her mouth and a freaking pimp!" He snapped. Bella looked taken back and Jasper's curiosity only grew as he raised an eyebrow at him, but stifled a laugh.

_Oh great! Now he thinks I'm a histrionic slut! Can this get any messier?_

"Edward, bring me the fourth quarter report of last year on the Denali account." His father demanded and returned to his office.

_When did he get back? Does he know we were late? Good thing we don't have key cards or time clocks. _

He stood up and glared at his friend. "Be quiet!" Edward warned Bella and walked off to gather the papers his father needed but he could hear them shrugged off his outburst and pick up the conversation where they left it. He was starting to feel nauseous again as he entered his father's office.

"Here you are sir," he said as he eyed Jasper and Bella talking and not liking it one bit.

"I see Isabella sure moved in on the kill quick." Carlisle said with clear distaste.

"She isn't flirting with him, she's…" Edward started but realized there was no way he could honestly tell his father what Bella was really talking to Jasper about. "…just getting to know him. He _is_ the new guy after all." He added.

_The new guy who happens to have the hots for me and who just sucked my dick dry just minutes ago!_

Carlisle gave him a strange look. "Or maybe you're thinking about flirting with him."

_Jesus take the wheel and keep me near the cross!_ He silently prayed.

It was no secret that his father knew he was gay. He'd come out years ago, and for the most part his family accepted that. Even if Carlisle were to discover that he was attracted to Jasper, that was not what concerned Edward. He was concerned about his father's reaction to his mating session in a New York hotel…that he didn't even know the name of! Well, maybe he was a _little_ terrified of Carlisle knowing that he was really _into_ his star employee. What would his clients think if this got out? People in the community? This would surely embarrass his father to no end.

Edward stalled and his father ignored him.

"Well at least she had the dignity to know his name before she sleeps with him." His father stated bitterly, and Edward felt his head swoon. It was as if someone had just drop kicked him in the stomach. That's exactly what Edward didn't do before he slept with him in New York! He swallowed the bile that crept up his throat, and sat down in one of the chairs before he hit the floor. Carlisle _really_ disliked Bella since she was, in his personal opinion, a flirt and quite loose. She was nothing more than the office slut to him, even if he knew that his company did so well because of her.

Edward rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine coming on, the icing on his cake of disaster. At least Carlisle seemed to have forgotten about Edward's possible _interest_ in his stupendous new employee.

"Edward I understand that you still have that childhood _need_ to believe in everyone, but she _is_ what she _is_. I really wish for your sake that you would find better friends." Carlisle chastised him as he did when he was a child.

_Here we go again. _He really wasn't sure if he could handle another one of his long ass lectures today.

"She is no good and is going to cause you a lot of trouble one day." He warned.

_Well…you might have a point there, considering she lured me into Jasper's lair. Ugh!_

"Look! Dad! Can you _please_ lecture me about the company I keep another day? I'm _really_ not in the mood today. Actual-"

"Mind yourself, Edward! You remember who you're talking to." Edward flinched. "I am not only your boss, but I your damn father and you will speak to me with respect." He stood up from his desk and came to stand in front of Edward. He retracted a little when he saw the look on his father's face. "I can't believe I let you talk me into allowing you to go to New York with her." he told her. "This is what happens when you hang around her for too long. You become outright disrespectful!"

Edward snapped his head up and felt his anger rise to boiling point. "_Allow? Allow_ me? Dad! I am twenty-six! I don't exactly _need_ your permission to take a trip with whoever I wish!" He told him acidly and Carlisle gave him the look of death and one that suggested that he was obviously not taking him seriously.

"As long as you are a part of _this_ family, you'll need my permission! I'll not have you make a fool of me Edward with this stupid silliness you seem to always be getting yourself into!" He barked.

Edward felt something snap within him and he _literally_ saw red. What was this? _"Treat Edward like Trash Day?"_ His pulse raced as he gripped the chair with anger and adrenaline flooded his body as he stood up. He was shaking and forgot all about Jasper and any pleasure he had given him earlier.

"I need to leave. I'm not feeling well." He said slowly. He was close to going off on his father, and he didn't want to lose it and make a scene. He loved his father and the last thing he wanted to do was be disrespectful. Carlisle eyed him with a hard look.

"You do look a little pale," he stated then his hard look got harder. "You didn't take anything while in company with that woman in New York did you?" He asked with an expectant look and Edward gawked at him.

"_What_? No, Dad! I didn't take any drugs if that is what you're suggesting! I'm just feeling a little sick to my stomach," He defended himself. "What kind of man do you think I am?" Edward demanded. Carlisle had thoroughly offended him. His father scoffed and was skeptical.

"You want to know what I think?"

_Not really._

"I'll tell you what I think." He spat. "I think you're the type of man who would do whatever that crazy brunette told you to do Edward! I'll tell you this now. If I see you like this again…"

"Like _what _Dad?"

He moved closer to his son and Edward recoiled. "Be quiet when I'm speaking to you." Edward swallowed loudly. "Let me repeat. If I see you like this again, I'm forcing you to submit to a drug test! Don't think I won't fire you for drug abuse." He snapped at him with anger in his voice. Edward just stood there gawking at him.

_I cannot believe this shit! This is straight bullshit! Dad is actually accusing me of drug use? What the fuck? Where the hell did this come from? How did we get from I'm not feeling well to subjecting my ass to a very unnecessary drug test? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life! You're the one acting like you're on something, Dad! Maybe you need to take a piss test! I'll bet you're the one who'll test dirty!_

"_Fire_ me? For _drug abuse_?" Edward felt his control slipping and he was quickly losing his temper. "You know what Dad? Screw you! I can't take this bullshit today! I've always done everything you asked of me and much more!" Edward's voice was elevated and he saw Jasper and Bella looking at him. Jasper was visibly shocked that his 'silent little tiger' was thirty-eight hot and had apparently come out of his den. Edward couldn't tell if he was impressed or disappointed. He really didn't care.

"You will lower your voice, right now young man!" Carlisle belted. He spun around Edward and slammed the door, also aware of their onlookers. It didn't matter though. They could still hear.

Edward took a deep breath and lowered his voice. He was already embarrassed enough today. "Dad, when other teenage guys snuck out to do all kinds of _shit_, where was I? I was at _home_. _Studying_! And for _what_? So I could get good grades just so maybe _once_ you would be proud of me! I never rebelled or anything like that! I never did what every other guy did!"

"That's first sure." Edward ignored his sarcasm and continued his rant. He knew that was a slam against his orientation, but he didn't care. He'd stopped caring what his father thought about that a long time ago.

"You've never been proud of me! But ashamed! Ashamed and distrustful!" He shouted at him. Carlisle's jaw dropped. He was both surprised and irritated by his unexpected outburst. "You know I don't do drugs Dad!"

"Edward…" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_If_…that were true…If I were ashamed and distrustful as you put it, my feelings would be merited judging by your actions today."

Edward was taken aback.

"Don't stand there looking at me like that. You stroll in here half-assed late this morning. You take a long lunch without permission…_with_ the new employee." Edward looked surprised. How did he know that? Maybe he was here. "Yeah Edward I know. And don't think I won't be having words with Jasper about that either. That won't happen again."

_God please don't let him know about anything that happened at Flo's. _

"Where is your professionalism Edward? Where is your respect for yourself and others, for this company! When the hell will you fucking grow up, son? I'm sick and tired of having to babysit you! You are a grown man. It's high time you start behaving like one?"

"Dad, you have no right to insult my friends. You have no right to make dumb accusations about things that I do and don't do. I know I have a tendency to make a mess of things at times, and my social skills are jacked up, but I deserve to be respected. What I don't deserve is to be kissing your ass!"

He gave Edward a smug look. "Oh but I'm sure there's lots of ass you do enjoy kissing…among other things."

Edward was astonished. "Dad that is completely out of line and unprofessional! You want to talk about professionalism? Where is yours? It sure as hell isn't under that fake halo you're wearing. Just go fuck yourself Dad. Oh wait…maybe you can go fuck your little mistress while Mom's away."

Carlisle shot over to where his contrary son was standing. Tears trickled down Edwards' face as he registered the mixed emotions on his father's face. He was angry, hurt, and disappointed in his son. Edward knew his father would have slapped his face if he was not at work. Instead, he pointed towards the door.

"Get out." He snarled. "You go home and you cool off."

Edward opened his mouth to apologize. "Dad, I'm-"

"Go…home." Edward took three steps backwards towards the door. "Get one thing straight Edward Anthony Cullen. You will never speak to me that way again. Don't get it twisted. When you are on this property, you are an employee. You are no different from the rest and I will kick your ass to the curb quicker than anyone else! Under no circumstances will you cross the line with me again. Do you understand?"

Edward swallowed and more hot tears trickled down his face.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, EDWARD?" He shouted and Edward jumped, as did the people outside of the room.

"Y-yes, sir. I understand." His voice was meek, fearful.

Carlisle turned walked back to his desk and sat down, shuffling through papers. Edward stood there looking at him through clouded eyes. "Get out." His father ordered.

Edward turned on his heels and left the room, roughly closing the door behind him.

He stomped over to his desk where Jasper and Bella still stood. He didn't look at either one them, but wiped his eyes and started gathering his things so he could leave.

"What happened?" Bella asked but Edward ignored him and remained silent. He refused to make eye contact with Jasper. This was utterly embarrassing. He'd just met this guy. Fucked him. Engaged in illicit oral sex with him, and now he had to hear him being scolded by his father as if he was fucking kid. Could this be anymore humiliating? What a way to welcome him into my world? He shut down his computer, and put his personals in his messenger bag as they stood gaping at him.

He brushed past both of them who looked lost and stomped out of the building and into the parking lot. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him with their mouths and eyes wide open. He got into his car, slamming the door as hard as he could. He inhaled deeply and smelled the remnants of Jasper in his car. He plopped his head down on the steering wheel.

_Fuck! _He loosened his tie and slung it over on the passenger seat. He rested his hand there and ran it over the smooth leather as images of his beau flashed in his mind again. This was an absolute nightmare.

It wasn't until he submerged into the hot bubble bath in his home that he finally felt his heart rate return to normal. His hands started to shake as he felt the adrenalin slowly leaving his system. Never in his life had he talked to anyone like that, _especially_ not his father. Edward imagined several times of saying all those things to him, but could never get up the courage.

It felt good to finally say what he did, but he felt almost guilty for bringing his father's past into their argument. He had a right to be angry at Carlisle's ridiculous accusations, but he didn't have the right to put his business on blast like he did. That was between him and his mother, and he should not have disrespected his privacy like that. On the flip side of that, his father had no right to insult his sexual orientation. He'd offended him and for that Edward felt he had every right to be upset.

_Oh man! What is happening to me? I've never blown up like that before. I'm always in control, even when I'm angry. _Edward sighed heavily and leaned back into the tub. Tears streamed down his face and he felt terrible for what had happened. He could kick himself for creating a scene at work, especially with Jasper there. _Oh man I really messed up. He didn't need to see all of that…and on his first day…and after everything in New York…and today…what a catastrophe._

Edward didn't understand his feelings for Jasper at all. He was an amazing man. Smug…the bastard he was…but he was definitely someone Edward could see himself with. He was very attractive, intelligent, and an excellent lover. Edward knew he had a very sensitive and caring side as well. He was a gentleman and Edward had actually had a little fun with him today…until the irrational fight he had with his father. His feelings were all unfamiliar and strange. His body was out of control every time Jasper got near him. He felt as if he was going to melt in some lusty puddle when those blue eyes pierce his soul. He wanted Jasper in the most intimate way. Sure they'd had a hardcore fuck session, but Edward wanted more. The chemistry between them was undeniable, and Edward couldn't believe that he'd been giving a second chance with his New York rider. He would have never expected Edward to be here in his corner today, but he was…and for what? What was his purpose in Edward's life?

Finally Edward pulled himself out of the now cold water, and slipped into his bathrobe. He was exhausted and weak from not eating. He went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and grabbed a beer. He dragged himself to the living and turned on the TV, though he wasn't in the mood to watch it. Strangely enough, he missed Jasper. It was hard knowing that he was in the same town as he was and didn't even know where he lived or what he was doing. He didn't even have his cell number.

He started watching an episode of "Scandal" which thirty minutes into it, he thought about how scandalous his life seemed. He realized that his cell phone was still on silent and decided to go to his bedroom to retrieve it. He did and walked back into the living to finish his show and his beer.

There were ten missed calls from Bella. _No surprise there. _But none from Jasper. _Disappointing. He doesn't have my number either._

A knock on his door broke him from his lamenting and he wasn't at all surprised to see it was Bella. In fact he had partially expected it.

"Can't take the hint Bella?" He asked her dryly. He stepped aside so his best friend could come in, but instead of walking inside the house, Bella stopped at the door and gave him a long hard look as if she was trying to dissect Edward with her eyes. "What?" Edward asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I'm just waiting to see if your head will start to spin and you start speaking in a different voice…you know like an Exorcist type thing." Bella replied with a nasty smirk. Edward narrowed his eyes and tried to shut the door with her standing there.

"Very funny!" Edward said with a flat tone and Bella laughed.

"I know!" She stated cheekily as she walked into the house and Edward closed the door behind them. "So boyfriend, ready to spill the goods on the whole 'Edward-possession' thing today? Not that I'm complaining. Any day you tell your father off like that is a great day." Bella told him with a sly grin and a laugh that sounded a little evil.

"It's not funny Bella. My father is going to hold that over me till I am like sixty." Edward retorted setting a beer in front of his friend. "He's very angry at me right now."

"Nah! He blamed the whole damn thing on me." Edward looked surprised. "It was me he was threatening to fire after you left!" Bella told him as she sipped her beer

Edward ground his teeth, pissed that his father would treat her like that. "I'm sorry Bella."

She waved her hand. "Don't apologize. We all know your father is a prick. But of course God forbid if Edward has his own thoughts and feelings that go against his honorable father! Someone must have planted them there." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, Bella you know you are diabolical and wanton. How dare you put negative thoughts about my Dad in my head!" He returned her sarcasm. They laughed a little.

"And you know good and well he won't fire you. He isn't that stupid! The only reason his company is doing so well is because of you!" She said and winked. "And of course…yours truly."

Edward smiled.

"Maybe I should call the priest or perhaps you really are turning into a tiger." Bella joked but Edward froze. He set his beer down. In fact his stomach twisted in a mass of knots. She covered her face with her hands feeling so foolish.

"God Bella, what is happening to me? This isn't me!" He groaned and explained the start to end of the day to his friend.

"Jasper Hale gave you a blow job at lunch!" She squealed and bounced up and down on the couch. "Oooh! Edward! You so nasty! No wonder you guys were late!"

"Late?" He remembered his father's threat to hound Jasper for being late. "Oh, no. Did Dad jump Jasper about being late?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't think so. He was so pissed with you and busy blaming me, that he didn't bother Jasper for the rest of the day…who by the way looked like a lost puppy after you left. He was really concerned."

"Really?" Edward shifted on the couch to face his friend.

"Yeah. He was totally upset about some of the things Carlisle said. Especially about you likink the 'deepest cherry' and all." She winked at him and he hit her with a sofa pillow. "He was not cool with that. I think that put a sour taste in his mouth against Carlisle."

Edward shook his head. "Well it should have. It put a sour taste in mine too. Dad was so wrong for that. Ridiculous."

"Forget about Mr. Dick." She rolled her eyes at the nicknamed she often used to describe Edward's father. She despised him as much as he did her. The hatred was mutual and they seriously used each other. She needed a paycheck and he needed her expertise. That was the extent of their relationship. She grabbed Edward's hands and sniggered. "Soo…tell me about this sweet and salty snack Jasper gave you at lunch."

"Really, Bella?" She bounced and let out some squeaky girl squeal. He laughed. "Okay. We just went to lunch. At first I was so embarrassed that he was there and knowing that I'd left him alone in that hotel room…I just couldn't believe he was there. I believe he was really hurt by me leaving him like that. I know he thinks my apology is bogus, and I plan to explain all that to him later, if I get a chance." He took another swig of his beer.

"An explanation?" She asked propping her elbow on the back of the couch and resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah. I feel like I owe him that. I mean we had a great night and then I just hauled ass without so much as a goodbye. Then he shows up here of all places. It's like it's meant to be or something. But anyway, I won't get into all of that now, but he wants to know why I left. I told him I freaked out, but there's more. I will have to break it all down later, but back to lunch."

He went into a step-by-step detailed account of his lunch date with Jasper. Of course, she was making him spill all of the juicy details.

"Wow." Her mouth form an "O" shaped. "I told you he's a hottie. He is definitely that." She started fanning as if trying to cool off. "Mmmm…makes a gurl hawt and bothered."

Edward laughed out loud. "Oh, Bella, he's messing with my head. I mean I won't lie. He seems like the complete package. I mean he's like those lunchables we use to eat when we were kids." Bella laughed.

"Oh God not the lunchables." She laughed again.

"Yeah. He's got the meal and the dessert all wrapped up in a package of sexy." They laughed again. "Bella he is so cocky, but I swear that is a fucking turn on. He a little rugged, but I can tell underneath that, he's sensitive and caring."

"Aww…" She poked his chest. "See and you were blaming me."

"Well there's nothing yet, but one thing I do know is that he's into me."

"Literally." She snickered. "All up in that." She scrunched her lips and waved her hand as if stirring a pot.

"You are so crazy, Bella."

"Wow, Edward. You are seriously getting more action than I am." She pouted. "Are you guys into threesomes?"

He laughed. "Fuck no! Especially not with you!" She folded her legs underneath her. "That man is human fire, Bella." He blushed. "You have no idea."

"So are you the only bottom?" Edward blushed. Bella had no shame about her at all.

"Well, for now I am. He is a natural top. We haven't gotten that far in our relationship. I prefer to bottom, but I guess if he wanted me to top, I would consent."

She clapped her hands. After Edward dished out a few more juicy details from their night in New York, Edward started to feel better, even his knotted stomach started to relax.

"Look Edward. I know you're not going to believe me, but I think what happened with Carlisle this morning is seriously a good thing," she stated. Edward made an obnoxious snort as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you finally stood up for yourself and didn't let your dad walk all over you like he always does," she explained.

An impish glint twinkled in her eyes then she winked at Edward. "I told you having Jasper around would be good for you,"

"That man is what started all of this! God since he showed up, my body has got a mind of its own and my brain's taken a vacation," Bella laughed so hard she started to choke. After she calmed down she wiggled her eyebrows at Edward.

"You really have fallen for him huh," Bella teased and Edward was horrified.

"I haven't _fallen_ for him! I barely know him!" Edward objected. "Seriously Bella. Don't be silly."

"Sounds like love to me," Bella continued to tease and Edward stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Bella I know you seriously did not just say the "L" word?" He said. "Ridiculous. I've known him like, what, three days? That is not even _close_ to funny Bella! I am not in love with him!" He spat feeling offended that Bella would even think that he was so desperate that he would fall in love after just three days.

"You fell in love with Seth after the first date." She reminded him. "It was love at first sight."

Edward huffed. "Bella, no it wasn't! It was infatuation. Besides Seth was irritating and humiliating." Seth had been Edward's high school sweetheart and last boyfriend. They were together for nearly five years before Seth broke up with him on a date. On Edward's twenty-first birthday, Seth had politely informed him that he was moving to Florida and that he'd basically outgrown him and that it was time they moved on.

Edward was hurt deeply and Seth explained that it was best that they part ways before they got too invested in the relationship. Edward had found that remarkably funny because they had been dating for five years when they broke up. He wasn't quite sure how he defined 'investment.' Seth had told him that long distance relationships never worked and he had cruelly and bluntly made it clear to Edward that he didn't want him to come with him to Florida. It was so humiliating.

Bella looked at him with disbelief. She knew how strongly he'd felt about Seth.

"Okay, okay. I was in love with him, but that was a long time ago. It took me a long time to learn to love him like that. And when he broke up with me, he hurt me deeply. I'm not ready to rush into a relationship like that."

"Edward it's been five years. I don't call that rushing." She pointed out.

"You know what I mean. I mean, I like Jasper. I really do and maybe we can eventually try for more, but I don't want to rush things and mess it up. Ya know? Besides you and I never agree on men, Bella. What makes this time different?"

"There's a first time for everything, Edward." Bella told him with an impish smile. "Though I must say if you ended up with that hunk of sexual chocolate, I would not complain at all."

"I'll bet you wouldn't." He smirked. "You might try to sway him _your _way."

"Not in this life time, Eddie! That breaks the code." She frowned. "Once you've tapped that, he's off limits."

"Right…"

They shared another round of laughter.

"If you give a relationship an honest chance, it could work out." Edward shrugged. "I'm serious Edward. You know he spent most of today asking people about you."

"He can't do that Bella! What will people think? I mean they know I'm gay, but do they know that about him?"

"Nope. Not yet anyway. I think he was just asking in a roundabout way that kind of included getting info on everyone. You just happened to come up more often than others. I don't think anyone paid much attention." She smiled again. "Somebody's in loveee."

"I am not. Now stop that Bella."

She laughed again. "Well I got to get going. Are you coming back to work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, the bills won't pay themselves." He said walking her to the door. "Thanks for coming over Bella."

"No, problem." They hugged briefly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. You be safe." He bode her goodnight and closed and locked the door behind her.

He put their empty beer bottles in the garbage and turned off the TV and went to bed. He knew that he would have to face his father tomorrow and apologize for what he'd done. He would also see Jasper. That brought a smile to his face. He really did miss him and regretted not having his cell phone number so he could call him. That was something he definitely planned to right tomorrow. He drifted off into a deep sleep dreaming of his lunch date.

A/N: I have updated three chapters with very little response from my readers. Are people still reading? I am writing this story for my fans, so if people aren't interested I won't keep trying to update new chapters. I would love to read your feedback. It takes a lot time to write fanfiction for your enjoyment and your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thanks again for reviewing.


End file.
